D'où l'importance de bien répertorier les créatures magiques
by Ryuhzaki
Summary: Un bref instant, Newton Scamander considéra les deux options s'offrant à lui : poursuivre la rédaction de son manuel sur les animaux fantastiques ou sauter à pieds joints dans les ennuis. Le manuel semblait être l'option la plus raisonnable pour éviter les problèmes. Oh mais... Attendez... Et ne venait-il pas déjà de s'en attirer ? (Recueil de défis formant une histoire)
1. Voulez-vous savoir ?

J'ai cédé, voilà. Gros coup de coeur après avoir vu les Animaux Fantastiques, inspiration soudaine, et dans le cadre de défis littéraires organisés par ma bêta, je crois que je vais me laisser tenter et advienne que pourra. Vous trouverez donc dans ce recueil tous mes écrits, liés les uns aux autres, sur les Animaux Fantastiques et, qui sait, peut-être sur la génération d'Harry Potter ! J'ai gardé le nom anglais car... Norbert Dragonneau me chiffonne un peu. J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Consignes : Prévoir au moins un paragraphe de description et ajouter le mot "moufette"

Thèmes : "Do you want to know ?", "Psychic", "Winter", "Sound of the siren", "Down but not out"

 **Défi 5 : Voulez-vous savoir ? (Newton Scamander)**

* * *

Un pas, puis un second. L'une des semelles des chaussures en cuir de l'individu tapi dans la pénombre grinça légèrement. Il se stabilisa, un pied en suspens, écoutant. Puis le manège reprit lorsque seul le silence lui répondit. Concentration, mouvements précis et silencieux, un pas devant l'autre, le tout avec une minutie particulière. Pas un seul bruit d'être vivant ne troublait la sérénité de cette bijouterie en pleine nuit. Seul le tintement des diamants et du métal résonnait sur les parois en verre des vitrines, à quelques pas de là. Newton se baissa avec lenteur lorsqu'il fut arrivé derrière la plus grande étagère du magasin. Heureusement, aucune de ses semelles ne craqua à ce moment précis. A l'aide d'une vitrine face à lui, il put distinguer le reflet du petit voleur placé quelques mètres plus loin. Ce dernier, niffleur de son état, réussissait toujours à s'échapper du bagage magique malgré la surveillance accrue qu'exerçait le sorcier sur lui. Et à n'en point douter, c'était l'appel des richesses de ce monde qui poussait l'animal à quitter le cocon douillet qu'était la valise sans fond du magizoologiste. Couverte de pierreries, la créature se parait des plus beaux bijoux, remplissant sa poche ventrale aussi vite qu'il lui était permis de le faire. Encore quelques minutes dans cette échoppe et la marchandise toute entière aurait disparu. Adossé contre une étagère, Newton Scamander, sorcier reconnu pour ses connaissances en matière de créatures, ferma un bref instant ses paupières tout en inspirant.

\- Quand il faut y aller... s'encouragea-t-il en chuchotant.

Il bondit subitement hors de sa cachette toute baguette dehors, arrachant un couinement surpris à la bestiole qui laissa choir plusieurs colliers.

\- _Accio_ !

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le sort, plutôt que d'aller saisir le niffleur, percuta l'un des bustes de mannequin initialement rutilant de bijoux. Newton ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes accrus par l'expérience. Il se jeta sur le côté juste avant que le mannequin ne le percute. Ce dernier finit donc sa course avec fracas, projetant du verre dans la salle. Mais déjà le sorcier se relevait et brandissait sa baguette.

\- _Accio_ ! réitéra-t-il avec plus de conviction.

Le niffleur courrait trop vite, glissant sous les étagères, grimpant à toute vitesse sur les vitrines, les bijoux glissant de sa poche au fur et à mesure qu'il en ajoutait. A chaque nouvelle tentative de projeter son sort, le magizoologiste devait esquiver nombre de pierreries finement travaillées, d'éclats de verre et de morceaux de mobilier.

Au vu du boucan que les deux compères produisaient, il était étrange qu'aucun moldu ne soit venu crier au voleur, ameutant ainsi les autorités locales. Il faut dire que cette petite échoppe perdue dans les ruelles méconnues de Londres ne payait pas de mine. Malgré un intérieur avenant fourni en bijoux, l'extérieur restait sombre, peu engageant... Telle une boutique de mage, incitant le commun des mortels à passer son chemin. Pourtant, rien dans le magasin n'indiquait à Newton la possibilité que ce fusse là la propriété d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière. Qu'importe. Une fois le voleur attrapé, il n'aurait plus qu'à tout réparer en quelques coups habiles de baguette.

Contre toute attente, et malgré ses prévisions, l'homme projeta un nouveau sort d'attraction au moment même où le niffleur sautait entre deux étagères et où lui-même, trop occupé à surveiller la créature, posait son pied sur un bracelet en argent massif. La chute fut inéluctable. Tandis qu'il partait en arrière à cause du glissement, la bête continua tranquillement son saut jusqu'au prochain meuble tandis que la caisse emplie de monnaie, touchée par le sort, filait à toute vitesse vers le sorcier. Newt n'eut d'autre choix que de se recroqueviller sur le sol en protégeant sa tête, la machine manquant de lui esquinter le crâne au passage. Le bruit de la caisse explosant derrière lui fut assourdissant et le rouquin mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits, sonné par le bruit du métal contre le mur. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à se mettre sur pieds et à se retourner en quête du chapardeur, ce fut pour le trouver prisonnier des bras d'une femme qui, s'il se souvenait bien, n'était pas là initialement. Le boucan avait fini par attirer quelqu'un...

\- Par la barbe de Merlin... jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Surpris, il n'en montra cependant rien et se contenta de reprendre contenance. Avec fébrilité, il lissa ses vêtements et rajusta le col de son long manteau bleu. Newton s'autorisa ensuite à porter un regard embarrassé sur la femme qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle était entrée.

C'était une femme assez élancée aux courbes généreuses. Un long manteau noir au col de fourrure, qu'elle gardait ouvert, épousait les contours de son corps, s'arrêtant à ses chevilles surplombant une paire d'escarpins vernis. Newton devina plus qu'il ne vit la longue robe vert sapin qu'elle portait en dessous. Ne s'y attardant pas, le sorcier reporta son attention sur le médaillon serti d'une malachite seyant la poitrine de sa propriétaire : un artefact, à n'en point douter, Newton pouvait en sentir la magie bénéfique d'ici. Ses yeux remontèrent encore un peu, glissant sur le cou dénudé de la jeune femme. Son visage aux traits harmonieux n'était pas fermé comme il aurait dû l'être. Au contraire, la bouche rehaussée d'un rouge à lèvres pourpre se pinçait de temps à autre, comme pour retenir un rire, et les dents parfaitement alignées, aux canines bien visibles, venaient parfois en mordiller les lèvres carmines. La jeune femme semblait plus amusée qu'en colère ou craintive. Ses yeux d'une couleur oscillant entre l'émeraude et le saphir se plissaient légèrement, creusant de petites pattes d'oie attestant du côté rieur de son expression. De longues boucles de jade encadraient son visage fin. Avec une telle couleur de cheveux et un artefact autour du cou... Une sorcière, à n'en point douter. Une très belle femme, comme l'on pouvait en croiser lors des importants congrès de sorciers, parée de ses plus beaux atours. Pas un instant cette dernière ne l'interrompit lors de sa contemplation. Cependant, lorsque le regard du sorcier croisa le sien, elle lui sourit et s'avança d'un pas, le niffleur coincé entre ses bras graciles.

\- J'ai attrapé votre moufette, lui indiqua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement plus grave qu'il n'aurait cru.

La créature couinait de satisfaction en laissant échapper son trésor petit à petit tandis que la jeune femme le gratouillait habilement avec ses ongles vernis de noir.

\- C'est un niffleur, ne put-il s'empêcher de la corriger. Il adore les bijoux, pièces et autres trésors, si bien que je dois à chaque fois l'empêcher de venir voler les gens ou directement dans les boutiques...

D'une main nerveuse, il vint fourrager dans la mèche rousse dissimulant en partie son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Voyant que la femme était assez proche pour lui tendre l'animal, il s'en saisit rapidement et entreprit de le chatouiller, forçant la bête à se vider de son butin. Une fois que cela fut fait, il prit sa valise qu'il gardait toujours avec lui, et y glissa l'animal mécontent. Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur sa silencieuse interlocutrice. Elle n'avait pas bougé, ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine, son attitude désinvolte et posée contrastant avec l'étrangeté de la situation. Elle ne semblait pas vindicative, seulement… Présente. Peut-être était-elle la propriétaire maintenant qu'il y pensait ?

\- Je suis désolé... Pour votre magasin.

\- Oh ce n'est pas un problème, puisque ce n'est pas le mien, déclara-t-elle d'un air entendu en secouant doucement sa tête.

\- Oh... Je vois.

\- Vous n'allez pas me demander ce que j'y fais ? s'enquit-elle en souriant d'un air bienveillant.

\- Allez-vous me poser cette question également ?

Il évita la question.

\- Ce que vous y faites me semble plutôt évident, dit-elle en désignant le petit chapardeur à présent dans la valise.

\- Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, contra-t-il en avisant le bazar autour d'eux.

La lady ne semblait pas suspecte, enfin, pas totalement. Pas dangereuse en tout cas, mais le mage mieux que quiconque savait qu'il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, en pleine nuit, dans une bijouterie, à lui faire la causette… Mais il aurait eu également à faire face à des questions… Et cet œuf de dragon dans sa valise ne pouvait se permettre le luxe d'attendre plus encore.

Un sourire indéfinissable étira les lèvres de l'inconnue.

\- Voulez-vous savoir ?

Un silence étrange s'instaura entre eux, l'un observant l'autre avec une curiosité mal dissimulée. Newton ne reprit ses esprits qu'en entendant les sirènes de la police au loin, en provenance de l'extérieur.

\- Vous devriez partir avant que la police n'arrive, souffla-t-elle avec douceur sans laisser le temps au mage de répliquer. Attendez d'être à l'extérieur pour vous téléporter. C'est une boutique appartenant à un sorcier, votre magie risque d'être détectée.

\- Et vous ? s'entendit-il demander, comme s'il s'inquiétait.

Un nouveau sourire échappa à la jeune femme.

\- Moi ? Je vais nettoyer ce petit... Désordre.

Elle agita sa main pour embrasser d'un geste la pièce. Façon très élégante de parler de son effroyable foutoir. Newton avisa autour de lui le capharnaüm tout en progressant difficilement vers la sortie, le verre adhérant aux semelles de ses chaussures. A distance raisonnable, la jeune femme l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur permit au magizoologiste d'appréhender la rue encore déserte.

\- Vous êtes sûre que je ne peux pas vous aider, c'est moi qui ai provoqué ce bazar après tout... ? marmonna-t-il en jetant à nouveau quelques coups d'œil inquiets, à l'affût du moindre mouvement moldu ou sorcier.

La police ne tarderait sûrement pas. La voix aux intonations hypnotiques s'éleva dans son dos.

\- C'est adorable de votre part mais j'ai quelques petites choses à finir ici, aussi vais-je m'en occuper, le rassura-t-elle. Bonne fin de soirée Monsieur Scamander.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se retourna tout en questionnant son étrange interlocutrice.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon n...

Mais il n'y avait plus personne derrière lui. A l'intérieur de l'échoppe, chaque chose avait retrouvé sa place : les bijoux sur leurs présentoirs, les vitrines sur leurs emplacements initiaux, tous les objets cassés - mobilier ou machine - réparés... Rien ne laissait trace de leur passage à lui et au niffleur. Ni à celui de cette étrange femme. Newton resta là au moins quelques bonnes minutes, son regard étonné fixé sur l'échoppe remise en ordre, à chercher du regard cette intrigante inconnue. Il se téléporta juste à temps, au moment même où la police investissait la ruelle au pas de course.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il rencontra l'inconnue aux cheveux de jade et à la voix aux intonations graves.


	2. Le mur s'effondre

Et second round ! Ce défi met en scène Newton à nouveau puisqu'il s'agit du héros de mon recueil (on l'avait pas deviné)... On change de lieu et une nouvelle créature apparaît (une de mes préférées, je l'avoue). J'espère que la lecture vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, d'autant plus que les consignes n'étaient pas simples... Mais je pense m'en être sortie avec les honneurs ! Merci à Margaux, ma bêta, pour la correction ! Réponse aux reviews en bas ! Bisouuus ~

Consignes : Rajouter « le son de la pluie » et le mot « Pétrichor »

Thèmes : "Faim", "Dégoûtant", "Le mur s'effondre", "Passé/futur"

 **Défi 6 : Le mur s'effondre (Newton Scamander)  
**

* * *

Newton courait sous la pluie battante, slalomant entre les flaques et les automobiles. Le ciel était sombre et menaçait à tout instant d'abattre la colère divine sous forme d'éclairs lumineux. Et Newt n'aimait guère l'orage, effrayant pour ses petites créatures logées à l'abri dans sa valise en cuir. Les nuages noirs roulaient dans le firmament, s'assombrissant plus encore à l'approche de la nuit. Le mage pouvait sentir l'eau lui glacer les os, coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sa valise posée sur sa tête ne le protégeant aucunement. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et son long manteau bleu lui semblait plus lourd qu'à l'accoutumée, gorgé d'eau. Il aurait été intelligent d'utiliser sa baguette magique pour se protéger des gouttes vengeresses, mais il avait été trop occupé à réfléchir à son prochain voyage, la tête dans les nuages. Et lorsque le magizoologiste avait pris conscience du son de la pluie tambourinant autour de lui, il était déjà trempé.

Un sursaut lui échappa brusquement lorsqu'un bruit de klaxon l'extirpa de ses pensées. Il s'écarta violemment lorsqu'une voiture moldue fit une embardée pour l'éviter. A vue d'œil, le modèle semblait être un double phaëton type AB2, importé à Londres depuis la France s'il se souvenait bien. Les moldus comptaient toujours sur les piétons pour se pousser et éviter tout accident… Il espérait qu'un jour une législation particulière permettrait d'éviter ce genre d'incident. Et il faut dire qu'avec ses habitudes de tête en l'air en pleine réflexion, Newt s'étonnait presque de ne pas avoir encore été renversé.

Après quelques mètres, le sorcier arriva enfin au lieu qu'il convoitait au 1, rue du chemin de Traverse : le Chaudron Baveur. Pub pour sorciers, ce dernier était coincé entre une boutique de disques et une vieille librairie sur Charring Cross Road, au cœur de la capitale londonienne. Avant d'entrer, le mage jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, l'une de ses mains agrippée sur sa baguette effectuant un mouvement préventif, l'autre accrochée à sa valise en cuir marron. Bien. Personne. Le mage ne se fit pas prier pour pousser la porte à l'aspect crasseux pour pénétrer dans le pub et ainsi se mettre à l'abri de la pluie battante.

Il s'agissait du plus vieux pub des rues de Londres, créé dans les années 1500. Fut un temps où il accueillait aussi bien les sorciers que les moldus. Peu de ces derniers se risquaient en ces lieux défiant leur imagination. Certains en seraient, si l'on en croit les rumeurs, devenus fous, incapables de supporter ce qu'ils y voyaient. Mais depuis que la loi concernant la protection du peuple magique, appelée « Code International du Secret Magique », avait été votée, nul moldu n'était autorisé à pénétrer en ces lieux. Et la magie de ces derniers les en empêchaient en donnant d'extérieur un aspect miteux au bar, rendant ainsi le pub exclusif aux sorciers et sorcières de ce monde. Il aurait donc été étrange d'apercevoir un moldu ici, d'autant plus avec le sort en activité permettant de dérouter les humains normaux : _Repello Moldum_. Ce dernier s'activait à l'approche d'un non-sorcier, l'incitant à penser à une autre destination, un autre but, le forçant ainsi à s'éloigner des lieux dans les plus brefs délais. Et c'était probablement pour le mieux, si Newton y songeait. Après tout, le Chaudron Baveur servait de pont entre Charring Cross Road, côté moldu, et le Chemin de Traverse. Une arrière-cour pourvue d'un mur magique permettait de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Il aurait été problématique pour des moldus de s'y perdre.

S'approchant du cœur même du pub, le Poufsouffle utilisa le sort de sécheresse pour retrouver un semblant de confort dans ses vêtements et afin de ne pas attraper la mort. Il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup plus léger. Son regard vert d'eau balaya l'assemblée, s'arrêtant à chaque fois quelques brèves secondes sur les personnes présentes. Quelques sorciers aux rires gras jouaient aux cartes. Un autre semblait endormi, calé contre le piano jouant de façon autonome une mélodie assez lente. Une serveuse esquivait tant bien que mal les blagues grivoises et gestes déplacés de ses congénères. Les tables étaient bien remplies et de ce que le magizoologiste pouvait en deviner, il n'y avait pas seulement là des sorciers et sorcières, comme en attestaient certaines tailles et oreilles pointues. Conscient que son étude poussée des personnes présentes lui attirerait des ennuis au moindre regard de travers, le mage se replia aussitôt vers le bar. Il dut pour cela slalomer entre les tables, éviter les croche-pieds malencontreux et les bousculades intempestives. Le bruit de la musique était couvert par les rires et les cris, mais le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa guère. Au moins passait-il inaperçu malgré la couleur criarde de son pardessus. Le britannique se trouva une place au bar, dans un coin un peu plus reculé, et s'assit sur un tabouret haut après avoir posé sa valise à ses pieds. Par habitude, Newton se mit à jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à cette dernière, de sorte à la surveiller étroitement. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par le barman, un certain Tom. C'était un étrange bipède tordu et bossu, le crâne chauve et au sourire édenté. Drôle d'homme. Si le mage avait dû comparer la tête du sorcier à quelque chose, cela aurait probablement été une noix scintillant à la lumière crasseuse des quelques lustres de la vaste pièce à arcades.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce triste sire prendra ?

La voix traînante et légèrement interrogative du barman tira un frisson mal contenu à Newt. L'homme semblait le jauger, moqueur, son regard chafouin détaillant son interlocuteur sans gêne. Ou peut-être était-ce son imagination.

\- Un... Un jus de citrouille, commanda-t-il du bout des lèvres, peu à l'aise. S'il-vous-plaît.

Le tavernier haussa un sourcil dégarni avant de retourner vaquer à ses préparations. Newton n'aimait guère les regards insistants dans sa direction, aussi fut-il ravi lorsque Tom s'éloigna. En sentant le col de son manteau bouger, le sorcier porta alors son attention sur la petite créature dissimulée aux regards de tous.

\- Pickett... chuchota-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Cache-toi. Quelqu'un de malintentionné pourrait te voir...! Oui, je sais, tu as envie de sortir... Oui, c'est promis, je te donnerai du jus de citrouille... Non... Non, seulement si tu te caches, insista-t-il face à la persistance de la petite créature faite d'écorce et de brindilles qui sortait la tête de sa cachette par intermittence.

Le petit botruc finit par abdiquer face aux promesses de festin du mage puisqu'il se glissa dans la poche intérieure de son long manteau azur. Son regard se perdant dans le vide, Newton porta à ses lèvres sa boisson et en prit une gorgée. A peine eut-il reposé son verre sur le bar qu'un sorcier se postait à ses côtés. Le magizoologiste eut un très bref mouvement de recul, ses yeux se vrillant sur l'air étrange de son vis-à-vis ; un homme émacié, à la chevelure courte et grisonnante, une expression peu avenante déformant son visage.

\- Combien ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Un air effaré se peignit sur le visage saupoudré de tâches de rousseur du mage.

\- Combien quoi ? s'enquit-il sans comprendre.

\- Votre bestiole là.

Un coup de menton du vieux sorcier en direction de son manteau arracha un frisson désagréable au rouquin.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte, même si son air bravache n'était que poudre aux yeux à cet instant.

Ciel, qu'il détestait les conflits...

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi freluquet.

L'individu se pencha dans sa direction, si bien que Newton eut le loisir d'apprécier l'odeur aillée de l'haleine de l'homme.

\- J't'ai demandé gentiment, mais on peut aussi le faire moins gentiment.

Le Poufsouffle sentit alors la baguette du sorcier pointée dans ses côtes. Diantre ! Quel imbécile de ne pas avoir surveillé les mains de son discret agresseur ! Dans ce lieu parfois sordide, selon les heures du jour ou de la nuit, personne ne semblait rien remarquer autour d'eux. Et Newt n'était pas certain d'avoir le temps de dégainer sa baguette assez rapidement pour se prémunir d'un sort fatal au vu de la distance inexistante entre le bout de la baguette pointu du vaurien et son propre corps... L'Anglais sentit Pickett s'agiter dans sa poche intérieure sans pouvoir l'enjoindre à y rester. Aussi la petite créature décida-t-elle de pointer le bout de son nez, ses feuilles oscillant de gauche à droite à chaque déplacement effectué. La gorge sèche, aussi immobile qu'une statue, le magizoologiste observa le regard du vil sorcier s'emplir d'avarice face au petit végétal se dévoilant. Botruc qui n'était par ailleurs pas satisfait de voir son mage en si mauvaise posture. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? S'attaquer à cet homme malveillant pour protéger Newton ?

La suite se passa très vite. Newton eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et Pickett de se dissimuler à nouveau qu'une personne se glissait entre le jeune homme et son agresseur. Alors qu'elle semblait trébucher, d'un coup de talon, la personne tapa dans le bas du tabouret soutenant le gredin à la mine patibulaire. Ce dernier, désarçonné, tomba de son siège et vint cogner son menton sur le bord du bar avant de s'échouer sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Newton crut même voir une dent voler par dessus le comptoir et disparaître derrière ce dernier. Dans la salle, le silence se fit et les regards convergèrent dans leur direction avant qu'un rire ne secoue l'assemblée. Puis chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations sans plus se préoccuper du pauvre bougre qu'ils devaient juger alcoolisé. Newt n'esquissa pas un geste, trop abasourdi par la tournure que prenaient les événements. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de se relever que le sauveur de l'ancien étudiant de Poudlard se tournait en direction du vaurien.

\- Seigneur… Quelle maladresse...

Newton tiqua. Cette intonation lui semblait étrangement familière… Le mage n'entendit pas ce qui fut dit de plus à son agresseur car la voix était devenue un chuchotement couvert par les rires et les cris emplissant le pub. Mais la moue apeurée du gredin, contrastant avec son apparence peu agréable, confirma au sorcier que son sauveur n'avait pas dû être des plus délicats. Il semblerait que la bienséance et les bonnes manières consistant à venir en aide à son prochain existaient toujours ! Dans un sens, dira-t-on. L'homme fila en titubant sans demander son reste. Descendant à bas de son tabouret pour remercier l'intervenant dans cette altercation, Newton suspendit son geste lorsque l'individu fit volte-face avec une grâce tout sauf masculine.

\- Vous... ?

Un petit rire rauque lui parvint aux oreilles tandis qu'il détaillait le visage de l'inconnue de la bijouterie, rencontrée il y a de cela quelques semaines tout au plus. Celle-là même qui avait nettoyé les bêtises du niffleur et qui venait de lui rendre un sacré service. Même expression un tantinet inquisitrice, bouche colorée de pourpre, regard clairvoyant et coiffure à la mise en pli impeccable. Mais de jade, la couleur des cheveux de la jeune femme était passée à prune. Pas que cela ait quelque chose de choquant, mais de dos, le magizoologiste ne l'aurait pas reconnue, à juste titre. Sa tenue différait de ce qu'il avait aperçu à leur première rencontre. Si l'inconnue ne portait pas le chapeau féminin en forme de cloche qui serait probablement très à la mode dans les années à venir, la tenue quant à elle restait très en vogue, quoi que légèrement en avance sur son temps, témoin de l'avènement de nouvelles conditions pour les femmes. Les jupes ne se portant pas très courtes à cette époque, Newt eut malgré tout le loisir d'observer du coin de l'œil les jambes de son interlocutrice dont le tailleur crème se terminait juste au dessus du genou. Une simple chemise - un peu transparente si l'on en jugeait les convenances puisqu'elle laissait apparaître des dessous qui n'auraient pas manqué de faire rougir le sorcier s'il s'y était attardé - complétait la tenue, son long manteau noir en col de fourrure épousant chacun de ses mouvements un peu trop soignés pour être naturels. De petites bottines en cuir confortables à talons seyaient ses pieds pour compléter l'ensemble. L'attitude de la femme semblait toute étudiée, comme si le simple mouvement d'une mèche de cheveux, de doigts que l'on triture, de talon que l'on frappe en rythme sur le sol était fait pour attirer le regard. Tout était calculé. Pas de surplus. Pas de geste inutile. Tout était mesuré.

Hypnotique. C'était le mot que le mage avait employé la dernière fois. Et Newton ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête l'idée que cette étrange attraction que paraissait exercer son interlocutrice n'était pas naturelle. Il suffisait de voir les quelques regards énamourés des sorciers les plus proches. Newt ressentait comme un besoin de lutter, de se méfier... Sans en comprendre la réelle raison.

Le claquement de doigts de la lady interpelant le barman le ramena à la réalité.

\- Une bièraubeurre brave homme, lui intima-t-elle d'un léger sourire avenant en faisant tinter sur le comptoir quelques mornilles alors que Newt regagnait sa place.

Le tavernier mit quelques secondes à réagir, comme s'il se souvenait soudainement qu'il lui fallait respirer. Délaissant les autres commandes, il fit passer celle de l'inconnue en premier. Le sorcier, quant à lui, ne pipait mot, observant, caché derrière sa mèche, cette étrange quoi que charmante jeune femme. Celle-ci porta la chope à ses lèvres sans se soucier du fait que de la mousse se logeait au dessus de sa lèvre inférieure. Lorsqu'elle reposa le contenant, ce fut pour poser son fessier sur un tabouret et reporter son attention sur Newton.

\- Il semblerait que les coïncidences nous font nous rencontrer à nouveau, engagea-t-elle la conversation d'un air trop innocent pour ne pas être suspect.

Etait-il réellement obligé de trouver tout le monde suspect ?

\- Vous croyez aux coïncidences ? questionna-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Le sourire qui lui fut adressé lui fit songer que sa réplique ressemblait beaucoup trop à l'une de ces phrases de Dom Juan en plein conquête du cœur promis, mais la demoiselle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser puisqu'elle poursuivit sans répondre à sa précédente question.

\- Je vois que vous avez la parfaite panoplie du voleur expérimenté, Monsieur Scamander, souffla-t-elle d'un air taquin mal contenu, son menton se déplaçant pour indiquer la valise aux pieds du sorcier et la tête de Pickett qui s'était vraisemblablement décidée à pointer à nouveau l'extrémité de son feuillage. Un botruc et un moufeur... Je suppose que v...

\- Niffleur. Ni moufette, ni mouffeur, c'est un niffleur. Ca ressemble pour les moldus à un mélange entre une taupe et un ornithorynque. Il a une poche ventrale comme les marsupiaux qui lui permet d'amasser des butins de tous genres et de toutes tailles, expliqua-t-il avec une passion non feinte en songeant que son interlocutrice était beaucoup plus bavarde que la précédente fois.

Peut-être la situation s'y prêtait-elle plus par ailleurs. Un bref silence marqua son coup d'éclat, si bien que l'embarras s'empara du magizoologiste sans tarder.

\- Et j... Je suis navré, je vous ai coupée la parole, s'horrifia-t-il, son regard devenant fuyant tandis qu'il serrait entre ses mains son jus de citrouille à peine entamé, sa bouche tordue en une petite moue contrite.

Un petit rire discret qu'il entendit à peine à cause du brouhaha ambiant accueillit sa tirade.

\- Je me permettais de plaisanter Monsieur Scamander, j'avais déjà parfaitement assimilé la dernière fois le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un niffleur. Il est juste amusant de voir cette étincelle illuminer vos iris lorsque vous parlez de créatures, badina-t-elle, son index esquissant un mouvement circulaire au dessus de sa chope ce qui faisait bouger la mousse de sa bière pour y dessiner magiquement des arabesques sans aucun sens.

Son sourire de requin à la fois dangereux et taquin ne rassurait guère le sorcier. Quel toupet de se jouer ainsi de lui sans même le connaître... !

\- Êtes-vous en train de vous moquer ? s'enquit-il en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

L'inconnue leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Bien sûr que non Monsieur Scamander. Bien au contraire. J'admire votre travail. Vous êtes aussi passionnant que passionné si j'en crois votre attitude, et, si vous voulez bien me pardonner ma franchise, il est rare de croiser de nos jours des hommes de votre acabit, déclara-t-elle d'un air sincère, si bien que le mage rougit légèrement devant le compliment. Et puis...

La jeune femme se pencha sur le comptoir, sa voix devenant légèrement plus rauque à cause des chuchotements.

\- Si cela avait été le cas, si j'avais réellement été en train de me moquer, qu'auriez-vous fait ?

La lueur de défi qu'il vit s'allumer dans le regard bleu-vert de son interlocutrice ne plut qu'à moitié au sorcier.

\- J… Je suppose que j'aurais coupé court à cette conversation stérile.

Pirouette habile. La demoiselle resta un instant à le fixer droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le britannique ne détourne les siens.

\- Je tiens à vous remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la mise tout à l'heure.

Il changea rapidement de sujet, le centrant sur ce qui lui paraissait essentiel à cet instant. Un geste ample et gracieux chassa ses remerciements.

\- Vous auriez vraisemblablement fait la même chose, je n'en doute pas, éluda-t-elle en prenant une nouvelle gorgée, ses deux mains manucurées enserrant sa chope déjà presque vide.

Newton fit de même et vida d'une traite son verre… Qu'il jugea un peu crasseux en y regardant de plus prêt. Préférant oublier ce détail, il reporta son attention sur la femme.

\- Cela me fait repenser… L'autre fois… Vous connaissiez mon nom.

Il était curieux de comprendre comment. Un léger haussement d'épaules et quelques battements de cils lui répondirent.

\- Vous êtes reconnu de par votre travail sur les créatures magiques. C'est tout.

Suspect. Le mot clignotait en rouge dans l'esprit du sorcier.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas.

Ce n'était pas là une question, la lady à la chevelure prune l'affirmait. Newton eut la décence de paraître extérieurement embarrassé par ses accusations muettes. Un soupir s'échappa d'entres les lèvres carmines.

\- Je connais quelqu'un au Ministère, avoua-t-elle. De fil en aiguille j'ai entendu parler de vous et de votre remarquable travail. C'est aussi simple que cela Monsieur Scamander.

Il intégra l'information en silence. De son côté, la jeune femme porta sa main à la poche intérieure de son manteau noir, vérifiant l'heure sur une montre à gousset.

\- Je suis en retard.

Elle se leva de son séant avant d'esquisser une petite révérence dans sa direction.

\- Ce fut un réel plaisir Monsieur Scamander, le salua-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'interpelle, à moitié levé.

\- Vous ne me l'avez pas dit… Votre nom ! précisa-t-il.

Un sourire doux lui fut adressé.

\- La prochaine fois… Peut-être.

Après un clin d'œil, la charmante jeune femme lui tourna le dos et d'une démarche chaloupée, gagna la porte qu'elle franchit sans se retourner et sans se presser. Quelques regards essentiellement masculins s'étaient retournés sur son passage, comme aimantés. Newton secoua un peu trop violemment sa tête, s'attirant les petits cris indignés de Pickett qui ne supportait guère d'être ainsi secouée. Quelle étrange personne ! Elle arrivait et disparaissait tel un courant d'air, semant suspicion et confusion. Le mage haussa des épaules. Sa vie ne pouvait de toute façon pas être plus bizarre qu'elle ne l'était déjà avec son travail hors du commun. A son tour, l'homme vérifia l'heure. Il était temps pour lui de se diriger vers le Chemin de Traverse, certains magasins s'apprêtaient à ouvrir et il pourrait enfin faire les quelques emplettes pour lesquelles il était initialement venu. Une fois sa consommation non alcoolisée payée, Newton traversa la salle, puis l'arrière-salle jusqu'à accéder à la porte menant à l'extérieur du pub, mais pas du côté de la rue.

En sortant dans l'arrière-cour du bar, Newton leva sa tête pour observer le ciel. Bien que sombre à cause de la nuit naissante, les nuages menaçants semblaient l'avoir déserté. Seul persistait le pétrichor ambiant, cette agréable odeur d'humidité du sol après la pluie, seule vestige de l'averse monumentale qui avait éclatée. S'il avait voulu être tatillon sur le sujet, le Poufsouffle aurait précisé qu'il préférait cette odeur en pleine campagne ou en pleine nature, au fin fond des territoires escarpés d'une infranchissable montagne ou dans une forêt inquiétante, là où le sol était encore meuble et où le pétrichor n'était pas pollué par les effluves à peine masquées des inventions humaines.

De sa fidèle baguette, Newton vint tapoter sur le mur de pierres au fond de la cour une brique en particulier, avec une dextérité relevant de l'habitude. La magie des lieux fit le reste. L'homme s'écarta avec précaution tandis que les pierres face à lui s'imbriquaient les unes dans les autres, comme un mur qui s'effondre, en dévoilant l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. L'Anglais jeta un œil par dessus son épaule, s'attendant presque à trouver l'inconnue adossée contre le mur, le regard goguenard et un petit sourire doux aux lèvres. Maintenant qu'il y songeait… Le suivait-elle ? Il chassa cette pensée de sa tête comme si cela n'était qu'une idée saugrenue.

Ce fut la seconde fois qu'il rencontra l'étrange inconnue à la couleur de cheveux changeante et au regard pétillant de malice.

* * *

 **Dulsal** : Je dois reconnaître que Porpentina m'a laissée perplexe... A voir pour la suite ! Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, mais il y a une raison à la description de cette OC. Bon déjà, Newton est très observateur, donc je me devais de faire une description assez poussée, et... Pour la raison qui explique le fait que j'ai utilisé ces adjectifs plutôt que d'autres - la faisant passer pour une nana un peu au dessus des normes - c'est tout à fait normal, ce n'est pas une ratée style Mary Sue ! Tu comprendras bien vite, puisque j'y ai fait allusion dans ce chapitre aussi... Affaire à suivre, merci de ton avis ! :3

 **kyona-saye** : Même coup de coeur, j'espère que la suite t'a plue !

 **Claire-de-plume** : La suite est prometteuse aussi ? ;)

 **lady hinata1** : Je dois reconnaître que j'ai beaucoup apprécié le niffleur, c'est une créature qui donne le sourire aha ! Il apparaîtra souvent je pense ! ;) D'autres créatures apparaîtront à chaque chapitre, j'espère que cela te plaira !


	3. Fleurs sauvages

Jamais deux sans trois ! Navrée pour cette palpitante attente (on y croit) avec un nouveau défi que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire. Déjà par manque de temps mais aussi parce qu'il m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre de par sa longueur. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi long... Mais bon, personne ne va s'en plaindre ! Aujourd'hui, petite immersion dans l'Egypte des années 1910 ! J'essaie de faire concorder certaines rencontres et faits historiques (il y en a trois ici, les trouverez-vous ?) pour donner un peu de fond à cette histoire... Par ailleurs, nos amis les puristes noteront que l'apparition de la créature citée plus bas n'est sensée se faire que dans les années 1920, mais pour le bien de cette histoire... Pas le choix ! Merci à ma bêta pour la correction ! Bonne lecture ! Bisouuuus ~

 **EDIT** : _J'ai fait quelques modifications, car à l'époque où j'ai commencé à écrire ce défi, il n'y avait pas encore de timeline bien cernée sur Newton... Maintenant c'est le cas, et faire ce défi sur l'année 1910 posait problème, sachant que Newt est sensé être à l'école... Nous sommes donc en 1920 ! Bonne lecture !_

Consignes : Ecrire pendant au moins 600 mots, intégrer la couleur « marron » et faire ressentir une émotion

Thèmes : "Barbe à papa", "Glace mince", "Fleurs sauvages", "Inséparables", "Boissons gazeuses"

 **Défi 7 : Fleurs sauvages (Newton Scamander)**

* * *

Newton fut sur le pont du bateau bien avant que la terre ne soit visible à l'horizon. L'eau était étrangement calme, seulement dérangée par l'avancement de la large et solide embarcation. Au loin, le soleil se levait tout juste, illuminant le ciel de doré et d'ocre, cet ensemble mordoré se mêlant au bleu encore pâle du ciel. Le tableau était magnifique et le magizoologiste s'autorisa un instant de contemplation, ses yeux se perdant sur les reflets flous de l'eau. Dire qu'il était à la fois excité et impatient était un euphémisme. Le sorcier était bien au delà de ça. Par delà la mer Méditerranée, bien après le Sud de la France, se dressaient des étendues désertiques à découvrir, à explorer de fond en comble : dunes, monuments, sites archéologiques, créatures dont le nom effrayait le commun des mortels mais le ravissait…. Si l'Egypte regorgeait de créatures en tous genres, Newton s'y rendait en vérité à cause de rumeurs qu'il avait entendues concernant une plaque tournante d'un marché noir de créatures. Le mage espérait sincèrement qu'en écrivant son livre et en le diffusant au plus grand nombre comme le souhaitait le Ministère britannique et l'éditeur qui l'avait contacté, les sorciers comprendraient enfin sa vision du monde. Les créatures n'étaient à son avis pas dangereuses et ne méritaient pas d'être traitées comme du vulgaire bétail. Evidemment, pénétrer sur le territoire de l'une d'elles ou bien s'approcher d'un petit étaient des situations pouvant potentiellement apporter son lot d'ennuis. Mais n'était-ce pas l'apanage de tout propriétaire de terrain ou de parents ? Pouvait-on blâmer ces animaux de protéger ce qui leur appartenait ? Animaux la plupart du temps méconnus. Le mage mettait donc un point d'honneur à répertorier et à étudier dans les détails chaque espèce qu'il croisait. Peut-être son livre pourrait-il être, à terme, utilisé dans un but pédagogique ?

L'information concernant l'existence du marché noir lui était parvenue quelques jours plus tôt grâce au Ministère. Et ça, le mage ne pouvait le tolérer. Il n'avait jamais pu. Aussi avait-il prétexté vouloir découvrir la faune fantastique de ce pays du continent africain. Le Ministère ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'énoncé son envie de... Comment disaient les moldus déjà ? Ah, oui, " _donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière_ ". Drôle d'expression si on lui demandait son avis. Car c'était précisément ce qu'il comptait faire avec ce trafic de créatures. Aussi avait-il pris un portoloin de l'Angleterre jusqu'à Barcelona, en Espagne. Le reste du trajet s'était fait à la mode moldue, allongeant considérablement le temps du voyage mais aucun portoloin n'allait jusque sur le continent noir en ces temps troublés.

Si son visa indiquait qu'il venait en touriste, le rouquin se rendait donc en Egypte, actuellement en pleine Révolution contre la domination britannique, pour une toute autre raison qu'aucun n'avait besoin de connaître, et certainement par le Ministère. Son frère aîné avait déjà été désagréable quant à sa destination. Il faut dire qu'avec les événements récents des dernières années, le pays des Pharaons n'était pas la destination du monde la plus sûre. Les heurts entre officiers britanniques et villageois égyptiens qui avaient eu lieu à Dinšawāy dans le Delta au début du siècle avaient littéralement mis le feu aux poudres. Finie la passive coopération obligatoire. Après plusieurs morts et blessés provoqués par l'incident, les égyptiens avaient commencé à voir les anglais d'un mauvais œil, obligeant la populace à réviser son jugement quant à l'occupation britannique. Avec la Révolution lancée par Saad Zaghloul contre la colonisation de l'Angleterre l'année passée, être un anglais, habitant ou voyageur, n'était guère conseillé en ces temps compliqués. Pourtant ces faits n'effrayaient par le Poufsouffle. Avec Grindelwald sévissant en Europe, il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait trouver de pire dans un pays aussi désertique.

Pour être certain d'être le premier à débarquer du navire, le mage vint s'installer près de la rampe de débarquement où il s'assit sur un banc en bois fraîchement repeint s'il en jugeait par l'odeur. Posant sa valise marron sur ses genoux, il commença à taper la mesure avec ses doigts, dénotant ainsi son impatience. Il fallut encore quelques heures avant que le bateau n'arrive au port du Caire, l'une des grandes villes du pays. Le bateau accosta tôt dans la matinée alors que la température grimpait lentement mais sûrement. Comme à chaque fois, la valise de Newt fut vérifiée et ses papiers examinés soigneusement. Une agitation étrange régnait sur le port, mais le mage ne s'attarda pas sur la question, jugeant que cette situation d'effervescence était probablement normale. Comme tout était en règle, Newton put enfin pénétrer dans la ville. Bien vite le jeune homme s'éloigna du port et s'engouffra dans les petites ruelles où cohabitaient marchands, animaux en tous genres et autochtones. Parfois un ou deux « colons » britanniques, reconnaissables à leurs tenues typées européennes, se perdaient parmi la foule d'Egyptiens avant de disparaître bien vite de la vue du rouquin. La main serrée sur sa valise, Newton cherchait dans un premier temps à atteindre la périphérie de la ville. Il était dit qu'une zone avait été spécialement réservée dans le cadre des entraînements pour la grande semaine d'aviation d'Héliopolis en 1910. Repoussée de quelques jours suite à des accidents inexpliqués, Newt avait bon espoir d'accéder au camp qui avait accueilli la manifestation il y a de cela quelques années pour y enquêter, car les faits ne lui avaient pas parus être provoqués de façon naturelle. Les européens avaient semble-t-il essuyé quelques déconvenues à cause d'un ciel peu favorable à leurs exercices… Les accidents s'étaient visiblement succédés. Après la chute d'une quarantaine de mètres d'un aviateur français, cela avait été le tour d'un aviateur anglais d'essuyer une violente chute de plus de quarante mètres après des essais de son aéroplane. Si le français s'en était apparemment tiré sans séquelles, l'anglais avait eu moins de chances et s'en était sorti vivant mais avec multiples fractures. La météo n'avait pas été clémente. Non, la magie était sans aucun doute impliquée. Et si aucun sorcier n'y avait pris part – c'était encore à vérifier – peut-être était-ce là l'œuvre d'une créature magique. Mais laquelle ? Qui avait été à même de provoquer de violents orages alors que la journée devait être magnifique en cette saison, à l'époque ? Le magizoologiste sentit son sang bouillonner d'impatience face à la future découverte qu'il ferait peut-être.

L'anglais parcourut encore quelques mètres en tournant plusieurs fois au coin de petites rues. S'il se souvenait bien, il aurait bientôt dû arriver au niveau d'une place où un marchand de bijoux - artefacts sorciers - faisait le coin. Mais pour l'instant, le mage n'en voyait guère la couleur. Sur la carte qu'il avait préalablement étudiée, il devait tourner deux fois à gauche à partir de la grande avenue quittant le port, une fois à droite, poursuivre sur près de six-cent mètres avant de continuer trois fois sur la droite et puis deux fois sur la gauche et... Et n'était-ce pas plutôt la droite ? Gauche, droite... Ah, peut-être aurait-il dû utiliser un sort pour mieux se repérer. Mais évoluer de la sorte devant des moldus, qui plus est potentiellement hostiles aux britanniques, n'était pas ce que le sorcier jugeait de plus malin, aussi s'était-il abstenu. Et après moult recherches dans sa valise, il n'y avait pas retrouvé la précieuse carte, aussi s'était-il basé sur sa mémoire et des souvenirs qu'il pensait bons. Incertain, le rouquin fit brusquement volte-face pour changer de direction. Un peu trop brutalement semble-t-il, car l'anglais n'avait pas prévu de percuter le marchand ambulant qui s'installait présentement dans ce petit coin de rue inoccupé. Un cri en arabe échappa à celui qu'il avait bousculé et Newton observa l'homme à la large tenue noire se relever lentement alors qu'il était précédemment accroupi, ses mains occupées à étaler des objets visiblement faits main. Son visage buriné n'avait rien d'avenant, il semblait même très en colère. Un coup d'oeil de Newt lui permit de constater que deux poteries assez imposantes étaient brisées. Probablement l'homme s'était-il écrasé dessus lorsque le Poufsouffle l'avait bousculé, aussi avait-il toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas être de bonne humeur. Pas moyen de réparer du matériel moldu par magie... Et l'Egyptien faisait par ailleurs au moins une bonne tête de plus que le britannique. Fallait-il toujours qu'il se fourre dans les ennuis à peine arrivé ?

\- Je suis désolé… V… Vous comprenez ? Désolé… ? Pardon ?

Tout en s'excusant, l'anglais courba légèrement l'échine, espérant que le fait de s'incliner pourrait permettre de mieux faire passer la pilule. Devait-il se mettre à courir ? L'homme bomba le torse tel un mâle alpha, clairement pour impressionner le sorcier. Des créatures cherchant querelle, il en avait vu, mais traiter avec des humains, des Moldus, n'était pas sensiblement la même chose quand bien même il se plaisait à le dire. Certains êtres vivants étaient bien plus complexes que d'autres. Et les humains, si difficiles à déchiffrer, en faisaient parties. Newton n'arriverait probablement jamais à comprendre ce qui les animait. Le pouvoir, l'argent, les femmes… Tant de notions qui importaient guère au mage. L'égyptien commença alors à hausser le ton, sa langue roulant des mots à l'accent que le britannique ne comprenait pas. Il avait commencé à étudier l'arabe mais les bases n'étaient pas suffisantes. Aurait-il dû choisir la facilité et préalablement utiliser un sort linguistique ? Il s'en rendait bien compte à présent qu'un autochtone lui criait dessus ce qui ressemblait fortement à des insultes et des menaces. L'homme enfonça subitement son index dans l'épaule du sorcier qui, bousculé, tituba de deux pas en arrière. Bien, il lui fallait tourner court à la conversation. Mais comment… ? Newt jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux créations détruites de l'homme.

\- Je vais vous les rembourser. Les payer. Vous comprenez ? s'enquit-il.

Sans lâcher sa valise en cuir, le jeune homme vint chercher quelques pièces de monnaies qui devaient sans aucun doute traîner dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il en ressortit sa main, ce fut simplement pour y trouver un gallion et quelques misérables mornilles. Pas de monnaie moldue locale. En avaient-ils une par ailleurs ? Pour une fois, l'anglais n'était pas si renseigné que cela. A peine la rumeur de créatures présentes en Egypte entendue, l'homme avait pris le premier moyen de transport en partance pour le Sud. Bien mal lui en avait pris, son voyage n'était guère aussi préparé que les précédents.

Le marchand jeta un coup d'oeil à la monnaie que Newton tenait dans sa main et le sorcier déglutit lorsque l'autochtone écarquilla des yeux. Le regard sombre de l'homme passa de son visage à ses pièces plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne recule de deux pas. Le britannique avisa autour de lui les gens qui les regardaient avant que l'égyptien ne se mette à crier un mot que le mage reconnut tout de suite.

\- Sahir ! Sahir !

Sorcier. Là, la situation tournait très mal. Un moldu connaissant l'existence des sorciers et n'ayant pas été oublietté ? Le pays devait être dans un sacré état de décadence et de tourmente pour que les britanniques et sorciers locaux se laissent aller à de telles négligences. L'homme aurait dû être effrayé, comme la plupart de ses compères moldus. Pourtant, il fit un pas menaçant vers Newt, les poings serrés tandis qu'une petite foule commençait à se regrouper autour d'eux en criant à la sorcellerie. Diantre, il était dans de beaux draps. Aussi, plutôt que de s'attirer les foudres du Ministère - qui ignorait la raison de la venue -, le Poufsouffle décida de ne point utiliser de sort pour transplaner. Non, il le fit à l'ancienne, comme tout individu dans la panade : le rouquin poussa subitement le marchand qui s'écroula sur son misérable étal pour la seconde fois de la journée et le sorcier fit pour l'instant ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Courir.

Dire que les égyptiens moldus furent surpris était un euphémisme. Newt se doutait qu'ils devaient attendre une sortie magistrale avec, qui sait, des paillettes, des cris, des formules magiques... Alors le voir se mettre à courir avait dû légèrement les déstabiliser car ils ne se lancèrent pas tout de suite à sa poursuite, permettant à l'anglais de prendre de l'avance. Sa course fut erratique et il ne regarda nullement où il allait, trop empressé de semer ses poursuivants lancés à ses trousses. Lorsqu'il se permit de faire une pause de quelques secondes après plusieurs rues, essoufflé qu'il était, Newt poussa un léger cri de surprise en se sentant tiré en arrière dans une alcôve par une forte poigne. Deux secondes plus tard, une escouade de moldus remontés et hurlants passait en courant sans le voir.

\- Je l'ai échappé belle… soupira-t-il de soulagement en venant poser ses mains sur ses genoux après avoir posé sa valise à ses pieds afin de reprendre sa respiration.

Relevant légèrement son visage pour venir remercier la personne qui l'avait tiré d'affaire - probablement un sorcier du coin -, sa bouche s'articula en un O silencieux.

\- Et oui, encore moi, rit d'un petit air ironique une voix rauque qu'il aurait reconnu d'entre mille.

L'étrange sorcière. Encore près de lui dans le coin le plus paumé de la banlieue du Caire. Non décidément, ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

\- Avant que vous ne m'accusiez de vous suivre Monsieur Scamander, je vous signalerais que j'étais ici avant vous, et probablement bien avant que vous ne vous décidiez à venir en Egypte… se défendit-elle d'un ton morne, comme s'il lui importait peu qu'il la croit. J'ai les tampons sur mon passeport comme preuve.

Comment avait-elle deviné à quoi il pensait ?

\- Cela se lit sur votre visage.

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Elle esquissa un sourire mutin avec ses lèvres qui, pour une fois, n'étaient pas recouvertes d'une couche de rouge à lèvres de couleur criarde. Baissant la tête pour dissimuler ses expressions, le mage se redressa dans l'espoir de reprendre contenance.

\- M... Merci pour le coup de main, mais je suis assez pressé alors... Je vais prendre congé, s'entendit-il lui dire d'une voix qui ne souffrit que très peu de sa timidité habituelle.

\- Vous êtes sérieux... ?

Il ne répondit pas au murmure ahuri de la jeune femme et sortit de l'alcôve d'un air qu'il espérait naturel.

\- Monsieur Scamander ! murmura sèchement sa sauveuse visiblement attitrée. Revenez ic... Il n'écoute pas, il n'écoute pas ! pesta-t-elle tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Il était presque étrange de l'entendre pester de la sorte, elle qui ne semblait que lui offrir ses paroles à double sens et son petit sourire en coin depuis qu'ils s'étaient, pour ainsi dire, rencontrés. Il était très difficile pour le mage de la cerner, aussi se sentait-il vite mal à l'aise... En danger...? Le sorcier préféra donc l'ignorer pour reprendre son chemin. Mais lequel... ?

\- Ah, que le ciel me vienne en aide ! l'entendit-il maugréer en se faisant tirer à nouveau violemment en arrière une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, permettant ainsi à son odeur de fleurs sauvages de lui effleurer les narines. Vous ne pouvez décemment pas sortir de la sorte ! s'insurgea-t-elle, son visage emprunt à la fois d'inquiétude et d'agacement, expressions qu'il n'avait encore jamais observé sur son visage fin aux yeux soulignés de khôl.

\- Pourquoi donc… ? s'enquit Newton sans comprendre pourquoi la main de la lady était aussi serrée sur sa veste bleue.

\- Est-ce que vous le faites exprès… ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air visiblement incrédule.

Un instant, le mage se demanda de quelle couleur pouvait être sa chevelure en dessous du large foulard vert clair lui couvrant la tête. Bleu roi ? Vert pomme ? Rose fushia ? Ou peut-être de couleur pourpre ? Il revint à la réalité lorsque la jeune femme poussa un long soupir. Passant devant lui, elle s'approcha du coin de la rue et passa sa tête, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucun de ses poursuivants ne les avait suivis jusqu'ici. Visiblement, elle devait être rassurée car la femme se détendit imperceptiblement. Si cela n'était pas vraiment visible pour autrui, Newton le remarqua aux traits du visage de l'inconnue - qui n'en était plus réellement une - qui se décrispèrent très légèrement. Elle lui fit face et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Premièrement nous sommes poursuivis - enfin vous l'êtes - et transplaner n'est pas une option… Pour autant, marcher en pleine rue au nez et à la barbe des Moldus et des sorciers égyptiens n'est pas l'idée du siècle. De plus… C'est écrit en gros sur votre visage que vous êtes britannique, alors ajoutez à cela votre tenue… Pardonnez-moi de dire que c'est comme si vous invitiez tout ce beau petit monde à vous crucifier sur le champ.

Newt aurait voulu contester mais il devait reconnaître que la femme avait raison.

\- Que proposez-vous... ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sans conviction.

La jeune femme le détailla de la tête aux pieds d'un œil inquisiteur et le sorcier déglutit péniblement, mal à l'aise.

\- Allons vous acheter quelques fripes, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucun refus.

Aussi Newt se contenta-t-il d'acquiescer silencieusement en emboîtant le pas de sa nouvelle guide. Il était difficile d'observer quoi que ce soit et de distinguer ses formes avec sa longue robe voilée noire dissimulant la quasi-totalité de sa peau. Le foulard sur sa tête rehaussait son regard luminescent qui, pendant un instant, le fit douter de la nature de son interlocutrice. Une sorcière, vraiment ? Elle se mouvait avec aisance dans les ruelles, comme si elle savait pertinemment où elle se dirigeait. Après quelques centaines de mètres, l'anglaise s'arrêta dans une échoppe où, sans le consulter, elle choisit une sorte de grande tunique bleue légèrement brodée au niveau du col et un très large foulard noir dans le but de cacher sa tignasse blonde vénitienne. Elle paya avec la monnaie locale et tendit les vêtements à Newton qui resta un instant interdit.

\- A présent Monsieur Scamander, il faudrait vraiment que vous vous changiez. Loin de moi l'idée de vous presser plus que de mesure mais... Dépêchez-vous avant que quelqu'un ne vous reconnaisse dans la rue.

Elle l'incita d'un signe de la main à se cacher derrière des tentures. Visiblement, pas moyen d'utiliser la magie pour lui faciliter la tâche. Dommage. Il s'excusa auprès du marchand et s'empressa de s'exécuter. Une fois sa tenue habituelle déposée dans sa valise, il sortit de sa cachette. La demoiselle ne lui prêtait pas encore attention, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Newton nota qu'elle mordillait la peau à la base de l'ongle de son pouce, signé évident de tracas, comme pouvait l'être également la petite ride entre ses sourcils froncés. Pour mettre fin à son observation, il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et aussitôt, les traits de la jeune femme changèrent.

\- Vous êtes prêt, c'est parfait. Suivez-moi je vais...

\- Je suis réellement désolé, croyez-le, mais je ne peux pas, se permit-il de la couper d'un air qui se voulait contrit.

Et il l'était. Réellement.

Elle arqua un sourcil curieux avant de se poster face à lui. Ses bras vinrent se croiser sous sa poitrine et son index se mit à tapoter en rythme sur son avant-bras, dénotant le fait qu'elle attendait une explication.

\- Je dois vous mettre en sécurité Monsieur Scamander.

Comment ça elle "devait" le mettre en sécurité ? Elle ne lui devait rien. Oh, était-ce à cause de ses "affaires" avec le Ministère ? Quel était réellement son rôle auprès de ce dernier d'ailleurs ? Il déglutit. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de tergiverser. Perdre du temps ici, c'était peut-être permettre au marché noir de créatures de changer de lieu et le perdre.

\- Au vu de votre comportement... poursuivit-elle. Le Ministère n'a pas eu vent de votre petite escapade, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle en plissant légèrement ses yeux devant le comportement suspect du rouquin se trémoussant de malaise.

\- Ils sont au courant, vous vous trompez, nia-t-il sans la regarder dans les yeux malgré son étrange envie de le faire.

Diantre, pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile de mentir ?

\- Oh oui, je le devine à votre attitude, rit-elle doucement. Vous leur avez dit que vous veniez pour le tourisme, de nouvelles espèces pour votre livre, je présume. Mais entre nous... Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? s'enquit-elle à voix basse en inclinant légèrement son buste vers l'avant, comme si elle cherchait à le pousser à la confidence.

\- Je vous le dirais si vous me dites ce que vous faites ici. Mademoiselle... ?

Ca y est, il allait pouvoir mourir, mortifié de son audace. Mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Bien au contraire, elle parut apprécier cette petite joute verbale.

\- Je suppose que c'est de bonne guerre, donnant-donnant n'est-ce pas ? Reprenons depuis le début dans ce cas, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence qui parurent interminables au Poufsouffle.

Elle lui tendit sa main, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

\- Je suis Ella, se présenta-t-elle, juste Ella.

Maladroitement, le sorcier vint serrer les doigts fins de la jeune femme. Sa main était si petite qu'elle se fondit presque dans la sienne, si bien qu'un bref instant, Newt eut peur de la serrer trop fort. Il avait été tenté, bonnes manières obligent dans la haute société, de lui embrasser le dos de la main, bien qu'il ne soit pas friand de cette étrange pratique. Mais la main tendue par la jeune femme ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, et c'était bien mieux ainsi. Son regard se releva sur le visage de l'anglaise qui semblait en attente. D'une réponse, sans aucun doute.

\- Ahem, N... Newton Scamander, enchanté. Mais... Vous le savez déjà... rajouta-t-il, accentuant sa gêne.

Il observa le coin de la bouche de la femme tressauter, comme si elle retenait un rire ou, au moins, un sourire.

\- Je réglais une affaire pour le Ministère. Ou tout du monde j'étais sensée le faire, ajouta Ella, comprenant qu'il attendait toujours qu'elle lui montre patte blanche.

\- Et... Cela a un rapport avec l'agitation au port ?

Une illumination parvint au britannique.

\- En effet. Je devais rencontrer un indicateur concernant la révolution que le pays subit actuellement, comme au Soudan. Je n'ai cependant pas réussi à entrer en contact avec lui malgré mes efforts, je crains qu'il n'ait été découvert… Il y a probablement des mages noirs qui influencent les événements… Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le premier ministre égyptien, Boutros Ghali, a été assassiné en 1910.

Newton vit un voile d'inquiétude recouvrir durant un bref moment les pupilles étincelantes de la jeune femme tandis qu'il accusait le coup.

\- Nous savons qui... ?

\- Des dissidents du gouvernement. L'occupation britannique était de moins en moins appréciée et le copte en a fait les frais car jugé trop... Amical. Pour ce qui en est du reste, je vous en ai déjà trop dit. Je ne peux rien ajouter de plus, c'est classifié... Vous le comprendrez aisément, je l'espère.

\- Je comprends.

Il acquiesça avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté, une question le taraudant.

\- Je suis allé plusieurs fois au Ministère, de très nombreuses fois pour être honnête puisque j'y travaille, et dans un nombre incalculable de départements différents... Et je ne vous ai jamais croisée, se permit-il d'ajouter en laissant pour une fois parler sa curiosité.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous vous seriez souvenu de moi sinon ? le taquina-t-elle avec un sourire amusé qui dévoilaient des dents bien rangées. De toute manière, je n'existe pas. Nulle part, ajouta-t-elle d'un air énigmatique. Vous ne me trouverez pas dans les petits papiers du Ministère. Je dis ça au cas où vous auriez cherché à en savoir plus. Vous ne trouverez de référence à ma personne nulle part, insista-t-elle, comme pour le dissuader de pousser la curiosité plus loin.

Un agent du Ministère donc... Une espionne ? Le britannique retint un petit soupir en comprenant que plus il creuserait, plus la jeune femme lui semblerait hors de portée, peu importe sa curiosité. Il venait d'apprendre quelque chose sur sa personne que déjà, de nouveaux mystères planaient autour d'elle. Etait-ce son vrai prénom d'ailleurs ? Ah… Les bipèdes ne pouvaient-ils pas être plus simples ?

\- Revenons à nos histoires, j'ai répondu à vos questions, à vous de répondre à la mienne, reprit-elle pour le ramener à l'instant présent.

Le mage décida de jouer franc jeu. Ou presque. Vu l'importance de la plateforme criminelle, ils ne seraient pas trop de deux.

\- Il existe une plaque tournante de marchandises illégales en Egypte. J'en ai entendu parler par hasard au Département de la Justice Magique, mentit-il comme un arracheur de dents.

\- Par hasard, en interceptant malencontreusement une note de service depuis le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Mais tout à fait par hasard j'en suis certaine, ânonna Ella d'un air trop innocent pour ne pas avoir deviné ce qu'il avait fait.

\- C... C'est cela.

\- Vous êtes donc venu en grandes pompes, sans préparation, pour libérer potentiellement des créatures enchaînées. Votre empressement aurait-il un rapport avec le fait que le Département de la Justice Magique risquait de découvrir que la note avait été ouverte ? s'enquit-elle en continuant sur le même ton.

Par la barbe de Merlin, être aussi lisible pour une inconnue avait quelque chose d'assez irritant quand le sorcier y songeait. Il ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois de suite sans réussir à sortir le moindre son.

\- Pourquoi poser la question si vous connaissez la réponse ? marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, le regard fuyant.

\- Oh mais je ne la connaissais pas, et vous venez simplement de confirmer cette théorie, sourit-elle.

Ciel, il allait devenir fou. Et pas seulement littéralement. Ou faire une crise d'angoisse, au choix. Avait-il le choix ? La conversation tourna court lorsque des cris de mécontentement leur parvinrent aux oreilles, signe que leurs précédents poursuivants revenaient dans les parages.

\- Suivez-moi, ordonna Ella en s'accrochant à la manche de sa tunique dans le but de le tirer derrière elle.

\- Où... ?

\- Le marché noir, c'est là que vous souhaitez aller non ?

Elle jeta un regard en arrière.

\- J'ai mes entrées, allons-y.

Ses entrées... Newt supposa que s'y rendre devait nécessiter quelques contacts bien placés, qu'il n'avait pas. Peut-être était-ce plus un bien qu'un mal. Plutôt que d'enquêter sur les lieux qui avaient vus se produire les accidents, il allait attaquer le problème au corps, directement.

Le trajet se fit sans encombre si l'on considérait le fait qu'avoir croisé en tout, et pour tout, les moldus par deux fois seulement, relevait de la chance. Ella paraissait prompte à réagir aux situations demandant une réflexion rapide, aussi le stress du rouquin baissa-t-il considérablement. Les détours furent multiples mais pas aussi coûteux en temps qu'il aurait pu le croire. La jeune femme savait ce qu'elle faisait. Newton ne s'inquiéta donc pas lorsqu'elle les fit passer par le cœur islamique de la ville en entrant par la porte de la conquête, aussi appelée localement "Bab Al-Futuh". Cette porte, avec celle de la victoire, nommée "Bab An-Nasr", avaient été construites en 1087 dans le but de défendre la ville d'Al-Qahira, aujourd'hui appelée Le Caire. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais avec leurs tenues respectives, il fut aisé de se fondre dans la masse. Pas un instant l'anglaise ne lâcha sa manche, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui fausse compagnie pour faire cavalier seul. Ou bien craignait-elle qu'il ne se perde. Newt n'en était pas certain. Les rues qui débouchèrent sur la place Tahrir commencèrent soudainement à sembler familières au jeune homme.

\- N'est-ce pas... Le Musée égyptien ? s'émerveilla-t-il.

Ella acquiesça avant de jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer de menace car elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur si rapidement que le britannique n'eut guère le temps de profiter de la beauté de l'infrastructure. Pour avoir l'air moins suspects, la demoiselle aux courbes généreuses vint pendre son bras au sien, comme un couple aurait pu le faire. Cette soudaine et totale proximité fit se raidir légèrement le magizoologiste qui ne savait jamais vraiment comment réagir à ce genre de rapprochement. Même si ce dernier était purement pratique, au vu de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, le Poufsouffle ne pouvait s'empêcher de décortiquer chaque menu détail, oubliant l'extérieur : le contact momentané de leurs peaux lorsque leurs poignets étaient entrés en contact, la poigne du bras d'Ella enserrant le sien, le frottement des tissus, la hanche de la britannique cognant en rythme contre la sienne à chaque pas les rapprochant de la zone donnant sur le marché noir dissimulé dans le musée...

\- Monsieur Scamander ? entendit-il alors soudainement.

\- O... Oui ?

Il sortit soudainement de ses pensées pour aviser l'air dubitatif de sa compagne de fortune.

\- Cessez de vous tracasser, nous y sommes, lui souffla-t-elle tandis qu'ils entraient dans un vaste hall.

Ce n'était pas du tracas mais le sorcier fut heureux de constater que la femme s'était trompée sur la raison de son comportement pensif. Alors que le faux couple s'engageait dans la première salle, Newton percuta de son épaule une personne. Aussitôt il se retourna pour aider cette dernière à s'équilibrer et ne pas chuter. La main du mage, celle encore libre, vint saisir le bras d'une femme d'un âge mûr. Celle-ci se stabilisa comme elle put avant de lever un regard de biche sur le britannique.

\- Veuillez m'excusez, je ne vous avais pas vue. Madame… ? s'enquit-il poliment.

\- Madame Miller. Clarisse Miller, se présenta la femme en chassant de la main les excuses de l'anglais. C'est moi, je ne faisais pas attention où je m'avançais.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, un peu de maladresse ne tue personne, éluda-t-il d'un petit sourire en se forçant à converser, par politesse.

\- Votre visage me dit quelque chose, jeune homme... souffla alors Madame Miller en le détaillant, son regard intelligent cherchant où elle avait bien pu le voir. C'est la première fois que vous venez en Egypte ?

\- Oui.

\- Je pensais avoir pu vous croiser il y a une dizaine d'années ici mais… Vous deviez être trop jeune, sourit-elle. Êtes-vous… Britannique ? Monsieur… ? s'enquit-elle alors, ses yeux pétillant soudainement.

\- Scamander. Hm, oui, c'est cela je…

\- Scamander ? Vraiment ?

Le regard de la dame s'illumina, comme si elle comprenait quelque chose connu d'elle seule.

\- Je vous ai vu, à la réception de Lady Abbot, il y a quelques semaines, lui indiqua-t-elle alors qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. C'est un plaisir de vous croiser à nouveau, en ces lieux qui plus est. Peut-être est-ce un signe, lui sourit-elle gentiment, d'un air maternel.

Le mage fronça des sourcils, incertain.

\- Je pense que vous devez confondre avec… Mon frère aîné, Theseus. Je suis Newton, son cadet, expliqua-t-il en se demandant alors si la femme était une sorcière...

Pour être invitée chez les Abbot, famille de "Sang-Pur", il aurait fallu qu'elle le soit ou bien qu'elle soit une moldu présentant un intérêt certain pour le monde sorcier.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Votre frère ?

Elle le détailla un instant avant de lui sourire doucement.

\- Je vois… chuchota-t-elle entre ses lèvres. Il faut que je vous présente ma fille, Agatha. Nous nous sommes offert des vacances, elle vient de trouver un éditeur pour l'un de ses livres, c'est une grande auteure vous savez !

Elle désigna une jeune femme à quelques pas de là.

\- Et il y a ma petite fille, Rosalind… Agatha ! Chérie ! Viens ici, s'il-te-plaît ! l'interpela-t-elle avec empressement tout en s'éloignant de deux pas, un petit geste de la main intimant au mage de ne pas bouger.

Un petit gloussement s'échappa de la gorge d'Ella, attirant ainsi l'attention du magizoologiste qui haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Je crois que cette femme voit en vous un potentiel mari pour sa benjamine… le taquina-t-elle.

\- Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agit de sa benjamine ? Et qu'elle cherche à la… Marier ?

Sa voix partit dans les aigus sur la fin, comme s'il réalisait les ennuis qui allaient, comme de coutume, lui tomber dessus.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout, éluda d'un air mutin la demoiselle, Newton n'étant pas certain qu'elle soit en train de la taquiner et non.

Ne venait-elle pas de dire que sa fille avait une enfant ? Une mère célibataire ? Un mari trop absent ?

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous…

\- Mon bras pendu au vôtre ne l'a pas interpelée. De plus, je suis impuissante dans ce cas de figure, ânonna-t-elle mystérieusement. Je crains que vous ne soyez seul sur ce coup, _Sahir_.

L'appellation roula joliment sur sa langue et le bras du sorcier se resserra sur celui d'Ella.

\- Peut-être que vous vous trompez, elle a l'air d'avoir une alliance…

Un rire légèrement rauque s'échappa de la bouche finement dessinée de la demoiselle, et Newton comprit qu'elle se fichait de lui.

Tant pis pour la politesse ! Profitant que Madame Miller – qu'il ne connaissait pas – et sa troisième fille, Agatha, soient occupées à faire des messes basses, il tira subitement à sa suite sa compagne de fortune, s'engouffrant ainsi dans la première salle venue. Une fois dans la pièce, l'homme ne put s'attarder sur les pièces de musée que déjà Ella reprenait le contrôle.

\- C'est par là, un peu plus à gauche, lui indiqua-t-elle en désignant une tenture accrochée à l'un des murs de pierre, non loin d'une vaste étagère en bois.

Newton sentit plus qu'il ne vit la barrière magique qu'ils traversèrent et qui devait empêcher les moldus d'accéder au delà du muséum. Ils venaient de passer au travers d'une tenture qui, pour les humains lambda, ne devait laisser apparaître qu'un mur de pierre semblable au reste du vaste musée. Le lieu qui s'offrit alors à ses yeux manqua de faire remonter la bile dans sa gorge tant il était oppressant. Il faisait sombre, très sombre. Des murmures emplissaient la très large salle, semblable à une cité enfouie. Il était possible d'apercevoir au loin de vastes tunnels. L'accès de ces derniers, permis par des arches, donnait probablement sur un réseau sillonnant la ville souterraine. De là où ils étaient, en surplomb, le mage et la jeune femme avaient une vue parfaite de ce que signifiait un marché noir. La couleur n'était pas réellement significative mais, ici, l'ambiance oppressante était suffisamment représentative.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, peu amène, emplit alors le champ de vision du magizoologiste qui vint saisir la main de son accompagnatrice qui l'avait précédemment lâché en entrant. Un sursaut échappa à cette dernière et du coin de l'oeil, Newton la vit froncer des sourcils.

\- Nous ne craignons rien... lui souffla-t-elle discrètement tout en surveillant le colosse des yeux, ce dernier attendant visiblement qu'ils déclinent leur identité.

\- Moi non, mais cet homme a des manières que je n'apprécie pas... maugréa le mage en serrant un peu plus fort la main d'Ella dans la sienne.

Il ne la connaissait pas. Pas encore. Peut-être n'était-elle pas une frêle petite créature requérant son aide ou sa protection... Mais le regard de l'homme en face d'eux avait activé en lui un comportement protecteur. Les femmes n'étaient, de l'avis du rouquin, pas suffisamment considérées dans la société anglaise, moins encore à l'étranger... Et le regard dégoûtant que l'égyptien avait jeté sur la jeune femme, la détaillant de haut en bas comme un animal ou un objet que l'on jauge pour savoir quel bon prix on pourrait en tirer, lui avait déplu. Il était presque ravi qu'elle ne l'ait pas senti, ou vu. C'était dégradant et Newton se retint de venir glisser sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, sous sa tunique, pour y saisir sa baguette. Le sorcier face à lui semblait cependant plus apte à dégainer la sienne, parée à sa ceinture. Et puis faire un esclandre ici et maintenant risquait de poser problème pour la suite des opérations, aussi l'anglais se contint-il.

Le mage inspira longuement tandis qu'Ella débutait en arabe une conversation dont le sorcier ne pouvait que deviner le sens. L'homme de grande taille finit par hocher de la tête en s'écartant pour les laisser passer. L'attitude de la jeune femme avait changé. Elle avançait d'un pas conquérant, à l'aise... Comme si ce milieu lui était connu, un monde où elle évoluait avec aise. La ville souterraine était effectivement sombre, à l'image de ses occupants. Masqués, dissimulés, peu avenants, tricheurs, voleurs... Truands. Quelques visages couverts se retournèrent sur leur passage tandis qu'ils évoluaient dans la cité et un grognement lui apprit que cela ne plaisait guère à Ella.

\- Viens là, lui ordonna-t-elle en le tirant subitement sur le côté, dans l'encadrement d'une porte, sans remarquer qu'elle venait de le tutoyer.

Elle vint palper les poches du jeune homme sans gêne avant d'en sortir d'un air accusateur le foulard noir qu'il avait oublié de mettre sur sa tête, pour protéger sa tignasse. Il la vit se hisser légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa taille et, d'un geste souple, elle entreprit de couvrir la tête du magizoologiste. Newton pouvait sentir sur son visage le souffle discret s'échappant des lèvres de sa partenaire d'un jour et, contre son torse, celui de la jeune femme oscillant à chaque respiration. Déglutissant discrètement, l'homme se focalisa sur le visage - beaucoup trop près - d'Ella. Pas une imperfection. Elle avait ce charme et ce pouvoir de séduction qui lui faisaient songer que tout ceci était trop beau pour être vrai. Il chassa vite cette pensée lorsqu'elle s'éloigna.

\- Voilà. Votre chevelure est trop voyante. Cela devrait vous... Dissimuler.

Elle choisit ses mots avec attention.

\- Et surtout... Laissez-moi parler. Il ne fait pas bon être britannique en ces lieux...

Il se retint de lui dire qu'elle l'était tout autant que lui, pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Ils reprirent leur chemin sans se presser, comme s'ils cherchaient une babiole magique à acheter. En vérité, ils cherchaient bel et bien quelque chose, mais plutôt un individu vivant, à poils ou à plumes... Ou sans d'ailleurs. Et vivant de préférence, c'était là le critère majeur de leur escapade.

C'est alors qu'un grondement emplit la vaste ville au plafond noirâtre, comme l'annonce imminente d'un violent orage. Les lumières vacillèrent et grésillèrent, attirant quelques murmures inquiets. Le son se répercuta entre les bâtiments, vrombissant, se répétant plusieurs fois. Un souffle traversa alors les rues, telles les prémices d'une tempête et les deux compères durent s'accrocher l'un à l'autre pour ne pas vaciller.

\- Quelle puissance... chuchota dans sa barbe inexistante la jeune femme, ses yeux légèrement écarquillés tandis qu'elle semblait chercher la source de ce phénomène inhabituel.

Un cri retentit alors, un seul. Celui d'un rapace. Au vu du son particulièrement guttural et puissant, Newton se doutait sans peine qu'il devait s'agir d'une espèce de grande taille, et probablement dangereuse, car mise au supplice. Un volatile. Il n'était pas difficile de le deviner. Mais lequel ? Ce fut à nouveau à son tour de prendre les commandes.

\- Allons-y... chuchota-t-il en tirant la jeune femme à sa suite sans gestes brusques.

Une nouvelle bourrasque agressa le couple qui dut se serrer l'un contre l'autre pour ne pas être repoussé. A chaque coup de vent, Newton et Ella s'empressaient de fermer leurs paupières afin d'éviter à leurs yeux le désagrément de la douleur engendrée par la présence du sable. Plus ils progressaient vers la source du vent et plus le cri strident enflait, comme une menace.

Les deux compères débouchèrent alors sur une vaste place où le sable doré paraissait si sombre par endroits qu'il sembla au sorcier y distinguer du sang. Mais ce ne fut pas cette vue qui le rebuta le plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main vint chercher à nouveau celle d'Ella pour la compresser dans la sienne, avec une horreur palpable. Comment des êtres humains pouvaient-ils se montrer aussi… Abjects ?

Le sorcier avisa la présence, à plusieurs extrémités de la place ensablée, de piliers métalliques hauts de plusieurs mètres et reliés par des filins de métal argenté qui semblait à première vue être de l'aluminium importé. Ces derniers permettaient à de longues chaînes recouvertes d'une matière élastique – probablement du cuir de chèvre – d'entraver le gigantesque animal. Comme le magizoologiste l'avait supposé, il s'agissait là d'un immense volatile, qu'il reconnut comme étant un oiseau-tonnerre, originaire de l'Arizona, en Amérique du Nord. Ce dernier devait avoir été de couleur blanche un jour… Et peut-être avait-il connu de biens meilleurs jours... Un entremêlement chaotique de chaînes enserrait ses multiples ailes ternies par la captivité, plaquées de force contre son poitrail. Uniquement l'une d'elles semblait s'être libérée après maints moments de lutte et elle était, à elle seule, capable de provoquer autant de vent qu'un début d'ouragan. La mâchoire du mage se serra plus encore si c'était possible lorsqu'il avisa les trous laissant apparaître la peau du buste de la créature, signe que nombres de ses plumes avaient été arrachées sans précaution. Le britannique savait pertinemment que le plumage des oiseaux-tonnerre était particulièrement demandé lors de la conception et la création de baguettes magiques dans le monde entier. Si cette pratique de prélèvement horrifiait moins Newton que l'utilisation de ventricule de dragon, l'oiseau ici présent paraissait pour le moins blessé et en très mauvais état. Pire encore que l'utilisation de ses plumes, l'anglais savait pertinemment la raison pour laquelle une telle bête était ainsi enchaînée : sa capacité à prévenir du danger. Il put deviner sans peine que les problèmes météorologiques dont avaient soufferts les aviateurs d'Héliopolis avaient été créés par l'animal, sûrement en fuite à ce moment-là. S'il lui était possible d'influencer la météo grâce, ou à cause, de son humeur, le rapace devait être actuellement en proie à de violentes émotions. Et Newt comprenait amplement pourquoi. Toute sa compassion se dirigea vers l'animal tandis qu'un tremblement, mû par la colère, secouait son échine. Il fallait sortir cet oiseau de là. Tout de suite. Son regard bleu entra alors en contact avec celui mordoré de la créature. Ce qu'il y vit lui souleva plus encore le cœur si c'était possible. Tristesse. Colère. Excitation. Douleur. Peur. Souffrance. Mais le pire pour le sorcier fut d'y voir la résignation. L'espérance d'une mort prochaine. Newton savait reconnaître un animal fantastique à l'agonie lorsqu'il en voyait un. Et cette constatation lui fit l'effet d'un réel coup de fouet. Ella ne bougeait pas à ses côtés, se contentant de regarder d'un air horrifié la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Ses doigts crispés sur ceux du britannique lui laissa penser qu'elle devait être dans le même état psychologique que lui. Il fallait impérativement venir en aide à l'oiseau-tonnerre. Le libérer tout en réussissant à maîtriser l'armada de sorciers se pressant au marché, s'enfuir d'ici et, à terme, après convalescence, ramener ce majestueux volatile chez lui, en Arizona.

Quelques sorciers égyptiens s'affairaient en criant autour de l'impétueux animal qui cherchait, probablement comme de coutume, à s'échapper. Sans grand succès. Ses cris perçaient leurs oreilles par intermittence, légèrement étouffé par la présence d'une muselière en cuir. Le duo hasardeux échangea un regard entendu. Le cliquetis des verrous de la valise – petite à l'extérieur et plus grande à l'intérieur – fut pour les deux jeunes gens le signal de départ. Newton jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Ella.

\- C'est parti, _sahir_ ! murmura-t-elle par-dessus le boucan infernal de la tempête en approche avec, comme leurs précédentes rencontres, un sourire mutin collé aux lèvres.

Newt dégaina sa baguette et ils s'élancèrent.

Ce fut la première fois que Newton et sa partenaire surprise sauvaient une créature fantastique à l'agonie ensemble.

* * *

 **n. swan .n** : Tu l'attendais, le voici, le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que sa lecture t'a plu et j'attends avec hâte ton avis sur la question ! ;)


	4. Attente

Voici le quatrième chapitre, qui dans ma continuité est le défi n°8 ! De retour d'Egypte, Newton n'a d'autre choix que de retourner au boulot... Voici donc son retour au Ministère avec, comme d'habitude, une nouvelle créature et, plus encore (Un nouveau personnage que je vais adorer faire, je le sens...). Les auteurs mangent des reviews, et ça les aident à progresser alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, théories et autres fariboles ! Merci à ma bêta pour son avis et ses corrections ! Bonne lecture à vous ! Bisous ~

Consignes : /

Thèmes : "Rire", "Attente", "Arc-en-ciel sous la pluie", "Plat vide"

 **Défi 8 : Attente (Newton Scamander)**

* * *

Newton observait sans vraiment voir la cabine téléphonique rouge qu'il venait de rejoindre en plein cœur de Londres. Assez semblable aux autres, le moyen de communication possédait cependant, pour qui l'observait avec minutie, une peinture légèrement écaillée sur les angles et des vitres ternies, signe d'une ancienneté certaine. Les londoniens se pressaient autour de cette dernière sans se soucier du sorcier planté en plein milieu de la rue, immobile, attendant quelque chose connu de lui seul. Pourquoi s'en seraient-ils inquiétés d'ailleurs ? Mû par un courage qu'il était bien loin de ressentir, le magizoologiste s'engouffra dans la cabine aux couleurs criardes après quelques minutes d'attente. Son index vint taper par habitude le code 6-2-4-4-2 qui le plongerait en quelques brèves secondes dans les entrailles de la terre. Après avoir annoncé l'objet de sa visite - sa future condamnation, il en était certain -, et une fois le mot de passe entré, l'intérieur de la cabine s'enfonça à une vitesse folle dans le sol, permettant ainsi au Poufsouffle de gagner l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie, dissimulé aux regards des moldus s'affairant à la surface. Comme de coutume, la voix désincarnée de la cabine l'accueilla sans une seule émotion.

\- Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite la bienvenue.

Bienvenu... Il n'était pas certain de l'être au vu des récents événements en Egypte.

Le grand hall d'accueil s'offrit alors au regard de Newton qui ne put s'empêcher de balayer du regard la foule affairée. Lieu de passage obligé pour quiconque souhaitait pénétrer dans le Ministère, l'atrium était tout ce que le monde des sorciers pouvait proposer à son apogée emplie de faste et de magnificence. Malgré l'obligation des mages de rester dissimulés au reste de la population mondiale, la large salle transpirait la puissance et le pouvoir grâce à son architecture travaillée aux détails remarquables. La décoration, bien qu'emprunte d'un âge certain, n'enlevait en rien au charme particulier des lieux. Les murs recouverts de lambris en bois sombre et vernis accueillaient, de part et d'autre de l'imposante statue trônant au centre du hall, un grand nombre de cheminées. Ces dernières étaient destinées à l'usage des employés du Ministère. Nombres étaient ceux à avoir essayé de s'emparer de quelques morceaux des encadrements dorés des cheminées. Le britannique ne s'était jamais demandé s'il s'agissait réellement d'or pur mais visiblement, beaucoup l'avait cru. Le rappel des couleurs dorées se faisait également sur le plafond magique de l'atrium où, en levant la tête, il était possible d'apercevoir des signes en or se déplacer sans cesse. Les talons de chaque individu de la fourmilière ministérielle claquaient sur le parquet verni d'une couleur tout aussi sombre que les murs. En poussant un peu plus son examen, qu'il avait pourtant l'habitude de faire à chacune de ses visites ici-bas, Newton nota au fond de l'atrium les splendides et gigantesques portes en or débouchant sur un second hall de taille plus raisonnable. Ce dernier donnait l'accès à des ascenseurs menant aux autres étages du Ministère. Sur la gauche de ces grandes portes se situait le bureau de la sécurité où chaque visiteur extérieur au Ministère était invité à se rendre.

En tant qu'employé du Ministère, le sorcier aurait dû, comme de coutume, utiliser le transplanage ou les cheminées pour accéder à l'intérieur de QG politique des sorciers anglais. Il avait cependant pour une fois songé que passer par l'entrée des visiteurs lui permettrait d'éviter certaines rencontres... Désagréables.

\- Newton !

Raté. Un aboiement sec lui rappela à quel point il était difficile d'éviter les ennuis... Plus encore lorsque l'on en était l'investigateur.

Dans le vain espoir d'échapper au propriétaire de la voix, Newt s'élança à travers la foule. Cependant, si lui se faisait bousculer sans ambages, ce n'était pas le cas de son poursuivant devant qui les gens s'écartaient avec respect. Le sorcier pouvait entendre le pas mesuré et rythmé de l'homme, son long manteau qu'il devinait noir claquant l'air à chacun de ses pas. Newton ne pourrait jamais le distancer dans cette foule... Il allait lui arriver des bricoles, à n'en point douter.

\- Bon sang ! Newton Scamander ! gronda à nouveau la voix grave et courroucée de son frère aîné, Theseus.

En deux pas, l'aîné des deux frères fut sur lui et le rattrapa par la manche, sa poigne de fer venant aussitôt enserrer son bras. Newton fut donc contraint de pivoter pour se retrouver face à son frère aîné dont l'expression dure de son visage carré semblait osciller entre l'exaspération et l'inquiétude. Ses pupilles bleues anormalement dilatées pouvaient en témoigner. Dans un long soupir, le mage cessa de lutter, enjoignant ainsi son frangin à le relâcher.

\- Tu m'évitais ? demanda le plus vieux en plissant lentement ses paupières, étrécissant ses pupilles en une mince fente accusatrice.

\- Non... Pas vraiment, éluda l'accusé en cherchant un endroit où poser son regard.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse... maugréa Theseus avant d'inciter son cadet à le suivre d'un signe de tête qui ne pouvait souffrir d'aucun refus.

\- Où va-t-on ? s'enquit alors Newton en voyant que Theseus s'éloignait des portes menant aux ascenseurs accédant aux multiples services du Ministère, la foule se raréfiant.

\- Quelque part où une escouade d'Aurors n'est pas en train de t'attendre de pied ferme.

La voix de l'Auror claqua et Newton encaissa l'accusation et la révélation sans broncher, certain que ce n'était là que le juste revers de la médaille.

\- Pour le grabuge que j'ai mis au Caire, sans aucun doute… ?

Son ton était fataliste, clairement résigné et fatigué. Après tout, ce ne serait ni la première fois, ni la dernière qu'il serait convoqué et manquerait de donner un infarctus au Ministère anglais.

\- S'il n'y avait que ça Newton... maugréa dans sa barbe l'auror. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, j'ai besoin d'informations.

\- Je vais probablement être interrogé de toute manière, tu as réellement besoin d'aveux... ? Ce ne sera pas officiel ni recevable si tu fais ça ici... Dans les couloirs... Et selon ce que tu me demanderas... lui fit gentiment remarquer le magizoologiste en se demandant sur quoi son frère pourrait le questionner.

\- Ce n'est pas la question Newton, je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas ton escapade au Caire qui m'intéresse, c'est en rapport avec le Ministère.

Face à cette révélation singulière et dont le sorcier ne comprenait pas encore la teneur, Newt focalisa toute son attention sur le visage de son aîné. Ce dernier laissait errer son regard sur le sol à maintes reprises, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Ses mots ? Au moment même où ce dernier ouvrait la bouche, les deux frères furent interrompus par une personne qui percuta presque Newton.

\- Monsieur Scamander !

Newton mit quelques secondes à reconnaître l'une des ses collègues du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, discrète et toujours consciencieuse dans son travail, chose pour laquelle elle avait tout le respect du jeune homme. En voyant qu'elle était observée par les deux hommes, la femme vira au cramoisi derrière ses larges lunettes rectangulaires noires. C'est d'ailleurs en tremblant légèrement qu'elle les replaça sur son nez aquilin. Les quelques rayures sur les verres laissaient penser qu'elle avait dû avoir quelques déboires avec des créatures de dangerosité mineure. Bredouillant tant bien que mal, elle essaya de reprendre le dessus sur sa timidité maladive pour exposer les raisons de cette soudaine interruption. Quiconque de sensé ne se serait pas interposé entre les deux frères. Newton ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un d'intimidant. Il essayait généralement plutôt d'être transparent car traiter avec ses pairs lui semblait beaucoup plus difficile que gérer quelques animaux fantastiques mécontents. Theseus respirait quant à lui la puissance et en imposait donc naturellement avec son charisme. Si le Poufsouffle n'y était pas sensible, il remarquait toujours quelles personnes paraissaient les plus affectées par l'aura de son frère. La femme secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, comme pour chasser des doutes et la frayeur l'assaillant.

\- Monsieur Scamander... Pas vous, je souhaitais m'entretenir avec m... Mon collègue, chuchota-t-elle sans oser concentrer son regard sur Theseus qui émit un petit claquement de langue agacé.

Newton lui vint aussitôt en aide en s'adressant à elle alors que le plus âgé du duo masculin prenait appui contre l'un des chambranles d'une cheminée, les bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Amelia ?

Le regard chocolat de l'anglaise s'illumina lorsqu'elle releva son regard sur son collègue légèrement plus jeune qu'elle. Son chignon brun semblait désordonné, comme si elle avait passé sa matinée à courir, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. C'était une jeune femme toujours à l'heure le matin, ne comptant pas son temps dévoué au Service des Animaux et on ne pouvait plus serviable. Par ailleurs, elle devait être la personne la plus ordonnée du Service. Chaque chose avait sa place dans ses dossiers et il était aisé de se repérer dans sa nomenclature contrairement à la plupart de ses confrères masculins. Chaque employé du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques avait un jour pu profiter de son extrême gentillesse, que cela soit par un café qu'elle avait pu apporter de son propre chef, un dossier retrouvé parmi un capharnaüm sans nom, ou bien de petits gâteaux maison, préparés et répartis avec soin dans les services. La femme était ce que chaque sorcier en quête d'épouse pouvait rechercher à cette époque.

\- Vous avez perdu quelque chose ? la questionna-t-il en avisant son regard furetant un peu partout dans l'atrium.

\- Non !

La réponse fut trop vive pour être sincère et sa virulence fit sursauter Newton de surprise. Le plus vieux des deux britanniques s'inclina légèrement en avant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire des confidences à son jeune frère ou à conforter Amelia dans son embarras, tout à fait palpable même pour le novice en relations humaines que pouvait être Newton.

\- Je vais vous expliquer rapidement la situation, dit-elle en reprenant son sang froid, probablement de peur que le Grand Theseus ne la dévore d'impatience ou que Newton ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Une saisie d'animaux fantastiques a été faite il y a quelques jours sur un élevage clandestin. Je vous passe les détails et j'en viens aux faits. Il s'avère que l'un des animaux... Il... Il s'est échappé, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix. J'attendais votre retour Monsieur Scamander...

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Newton, lui sourit-il doucement conscient que son auror de frère s'impatientait à leurs côtés, l'extrémité de son pied gauche tapant en rythme sur le parquet sombre du hall. Pourquoi moi ? s'étonna alors le Poufsouffle. Il y a d'autres employés qualifiés dans le Département...

\- J'ai déjà missionné quelqu'un avec qui j'ai cherché partout, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Et si je peux me permettre, vous êtes le plus qualifié en créatures fantastiques...

Une petite exclamation goguenarde s'échappa des lèvres de Theseus, attirant l'attention de Newton et d'Amelia.

\- Et peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle te fait plus confiance à toi qu'à un autre car si cette créature n'est pas retrouvée, elle risque le renvoi... compléta l'auror sans se soucier du teint de la brune qui virait dangereusement au blanc. Sachant que tu n'irais certainement pas la dénoncer, elle a dû penser que tu étais sa meilleure option, déclara-t-il, légèrement accusateur tandis que son regard bleu scrutait avec attention le visage de la jeune femme qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Effectivement, au vu des problèmes qu'attirait Newton et de son caractère, il avait tendance à toujours prendre le parti de couvrir les personnes qu'il appréciait, quitte à prendre la responsabilité de leurs propres erreurs. Ce dernier devina sans peine à l'air sérieux de son grand frère qu'Amelia avait dû se faire violence pour aller leur adresser la parole à lui et au héros de guerre pour demander de l'aide, sans savoir si Theseus la défendrait ou la confondrait auprès de ses supérieurs. Ou si, tout simplement, il la dévorerait toute crue. Pas que son aîné soit amateur de chaire fraîche, mais pour avoir observé les individus réagir en présence de son aîné, Newt savait que Theseus était admiré. Mais craint également.

\- Et quel est le problème ? Qu'est-ce que c'était comme créature ? s'enquit avec empressement le cadet de la famille Scamander en sentant l'inquiétude le gagner lorsque le visage d'Amelia se décomposa plus encore.

\- Un serpencendre, finit-elle par lâcher le morceau.

Cette fois, ce fut le visage de l'auror qui changea légèrement de couleur.

\- Il y a une créature, en liberté, ici ? commença-t-il à s'échauffer en faisant un pas vers la pauvre employée.

Celle-ci chercha instinctivement à se dissimuler derrière le sorcier au manteau bleu.

\- Theseus, ce n'est rien, le serpencendre n'est pas dangereux...

\- C'est ce que tu dis toujours !

\- ... Tant qu'on le retrouve à temps, compléta-t-il tandis que Theseus pestait.

\- Bien. Nous gérerons nos "affaires" plus tard, conclut ce dernier en reportant leur discussion initiale. De même, tu passeras au Bureau des Aurors une fois que cet animal aura été récupéré, le Directeur souhaite te voir.

\- Evidemment... soupira le mage avant de s'adresser à sa collègue qu'il croisait somme toute très peu. Où l'avez-vous vu la dernière fois? Et il y a combien de temps surtout ? C'est le plus important...

\- C'était il y a exactement quarante-et-une minutes, affirma Amelia.

\- Ce qui nous laisse à peine dix-neuf minutes pour réagir... calcula-t-il.

Pour la énième fois depuis son arrivée, le magizoologiste se retourna, son regard balayant la foule qui diminuait petit à petit au fil de l'avancement de la matinée.

\- Theseus, pourrais-tu vérifier les cheminées de l'atrium ? … S'il-te-plaît ?

Sachant que son aîné n'aimerait pas recevoir un ordre, d'autant plus devant une employée moins haut gradée, Newt mit les formes à sa requête, incitant d'un signe de la tête au plus vieux de la fratrie à se hâter. En effet, il n'était pas certain qu'un tel laps de temps aussi court permettrait de trouver le serpencendre avant que celui-ci ne commette un méfait potentiellement irréversible.

\- De quoi a l'air le reptile ?

\- C'est un serpent gris assez mince... commença Newton.

\- Celui-ci n'excède pas les trente centimètres ! se permit de compléter Amelia en tordant ses mains d'appréhension.

\- Il a aussi des yeux rouges sang. Tu le repéreras facilement car il laisse une longue traînée de cendre dans son sillage.

\- Et d'ailleurs, réalisa soudainement Theseus avant d'entamer sa recherche, pourquoi dix-neuf minutes ?

Le mage sourcilla.

\- Un serpencendre ne vit qu'une seule heure. Il pond et est réduit en poussière après cela, d'où son nom.

\- Et en quoi est-ce un problème ?

\- Le problème, c'est que les oeufs - reconnaissables à leur couleur écarlate - dégagent une chaleur intense. Laissés en l'état, ils mettront le feu au Ministère... Les serpencendres ont tendance à pondre dans des endroits obscurs.

\- Des endroits obscurs, dans le Ministère ? Est-ce que tu te moques de moi Newt ? maugréa le héros de guerre en venant se pincer l'arête du nez. Il n'y a que ça, à tous les étages !

Amelia, voyant l'homme exaspéré, décida qu'il était temps pour elle de poursuivre ses recherches.

\- Je m'y remets tout de suite Messieurs, je vais voir avec la collègue qui m'a aidée où est-ce qu'elle en est de ses recherches ! s'écria-t-elle en tournant rapidement les talons.

Newton la regarda distraitement s'éloigner avant de se focaliser sur l'auror.

\- Le temps presse, on aura toutes les discussions qui te siéent que cela soit sur mon voyage, le Ministère ou autre chose, mais pour l'instant, il faut trouver cet animal. Car s'il a le temps de pondre...

\- Espérons qu'il évite les archives ou le Département des Mystères... grogna dans sa barbe l'aîné avant de s'éloigner, baguette en main vers les cheminées qu'il se mit à examiner une à une.

Newton se mit à son tour au travail et traversa d'un pas décidé le hall d'accueil du Ministère sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait lorsqu'il passa par les portes aux dorures étincelantes, aucun auror ne l'attendait avec impatience. Peut-être était-ce un mensonge de Theseus pour l'embêter, ou bien attendaient-ils tout simplement au Bureau des Aurors, au Département de la Justice Magique situé au niveau 2. Chaque département dépendait d'ailleurs de ce dernier, exception faite du Département des Mystères. Personne ne savait réellement ce qui s'y déroulait sauf les agents de ce dernier, appelés Langues-de-plombs à juste titre puisqu'aucun d'entre eux n'était autorisé à parler explicitement ou implicitement des activités qui pouvaient s'y dérouler. Son accès se faisait au niveau neuf et le mage se souvenait, lorsqu'il avait un jour poursuivit le niffleur jusqu'à cet étage, du malaise qu'il avait ressenti face à cette porte noire et lisse. Il ne s'y était pas attardé plus que de raison.

Montant dans l'un des ascenseurs aussi richement décorés que le reste de l'entrée, le britannique se rendit au niveau 4, là où se trouvait le siège de son département. Lorsque le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques fut enfin à portée de vue grâce aux portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrirent, ce fut pour lui offrir une vision chaotique de son lieu de travail. Dire que la totalité du département était sans dessus dessous était un réel euphémisme. Des feuilles voletaient ici et là, échappées de dossiers, confidentiels pour certains. Certaines chaises, renversées sur le sol, se mêlaient à des bannettes en bois vides de toute paperasse, probablement celle échappée et répartie sur l'étage. Ce qui frappa le plus le sorcier, encore trop abasourdi pour faire un seul pas dans la pièce, ce fut tous ces gens qui couraient. Ses collègues, qu'il connaissait de prêt ou de loin, de nom ou personnellement, ou même pas du tout. Ces employés qui, comme lui, travaillaient à la protection de toutes ces magnifiques espèces dans le pays et par-delà les frontières de l'Angleterre. Ces individus qui appartenaient aux six différents bureaux et services de ce département. Si tous ne semblaient pas présents en ce jour, Newton pouvait sentir que chaque personne ici-bas était sur le qui-vive. Le mage aurait même précisé en disant que chacun d'entre eux était sur le pied de guerre. Les cris se superposaient aux éclats lumineux des sorts. Ce fut lorsqu'il aperçut Amelia courir dans sa direction, son chignon cette fois-ci entièrement défait qu'il comprit.

\- Monsieur Scamander ! Le serpencendre, s'écria-t-elle visiblement passablement essoufflée, il est ici !

Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'un coup de jus au jeune homme qui reprit aussitôt ses esprits. Posant sa valise en sûreté dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau lui appartenant, il entreprit aussitôt de rejoindre ses collègues dans leur quête avant que la fin du temps imparti ne soit arrivée. Newton comprit alors pourquoi un tel capharnaüm régnait en ces lieux. L'animal, non content d'avoir donné une sacré frayeur à ceux l'ayant croisé, se faufilait partout, croisant les traces de cendre et perdant ainsi ses poursuivants à de maintes reprises. Les autres employés n'étaient physiquement pas en meilleur état qu'Amelia de ce que en put juger le rouquin : lunettes de travers, cols dépliés, cravates et nœuds papillon défaits, vêtements froissés, cheveux désordonnés, visages rougis, souffles erratiques, crampes lombaires à force de se pencher à guetter la créature… De la cendre recouvrait ce beau monde et le Poufsouffle se surprit à penser qu'il ne serait pas agréable de tout nettoyer au vu de l'adhérence de la matière grisâtre.

\- J'ai demandé à une de mes connaissances de nous aider en plus de nos collègues, expliqua soudainement Amelia qui le talonnait, elle travaille au Département des Mystères…

\- Amelia ! Focus ! Derrière toi ! retentit alors la voix rauque… D'Ella. Oh, bonjour sahir !

Quelle surprise... Non, en toute honnêteté, le magizoologiste n'était pas surpris. Il ne l'était plus. A quoi bon s'étonner de la croiser puisque visiblement celle-ci se plaçait sur son chemin, de façon anodine détournée. Le Département des Mystères donc… Une langue-de-plomb. Pour Newton, un mystère se levait et il eut donc le loisir et la surprise d'apercevoir son ancienne compagne de fortune en Egypte passer d'un bureau à un autre en sautant, peu dérangée par sa longue robe émeraude, qu'il avait déjà aperçu, et ses talons. Le sorcier eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le médaillon de la jeune femme – cette fois-ci châtain foncé - briller du coin de l'œil et l'ensemble des employés masculins suivre la femme du regard que déjà, son attention se focalisait sur l'animal passant entre ses pieds.

Le serpencendre se retrouva soudainement coincé entre lui et Ella, cette dernière gardant bien serrée entre ses mains manucurées de noir une panière qu'elle comptait probablement utiliser pour se saisir du reptile magique. Ce dernier, sûrement agacé par tout ce remue-ménage et cette course effrénée, émettait un sifflement continu.

\- A trois… chuchota le sorcier en se saisissant d'un panier en osier que venait de lui fournir l'un des employés du Bureau des Êtres.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tenaient prêtes, à distance raisonnable, parées à réagir. Un silence de plomb régnait à présent ici-bas, seulement dérangé par le bruit émit par l'animal fantastique. L'animal, encore vivant, n'avait donc pas eu le temps de pondre ses œufs. Une fois sa ponte effectuée, seulement lorsqu'ils l'auraient attrapé, il faudrait qu'il gèle les œufs rouges sang qui pourraient être utilisés en potions - des philtres d'amour ou du _Felix felicis_ -, ou contre la fièvre.

\- Un… Deux…

\- Trois…

Les deux compères voyageurs se jetèrent sur l'animal… Sans négocier la distance entre leurs têtes qui se réduisait dangereusement.

Ce fut la première fois que Newton se servait de sa tête pour autre chose que réfléchir ; à savoir mettre un coup à Ella qui ne l'avait clairement pas vu venir non plus.

* * *

 **n. swan .n** : Oui, oui, spéciale dédicace ! ;) C'est une belle description que tu fais de l'Egypte ! Je n'ai jamais visité mais c'est un endroit où je rêverais d'aller un jour ! ... Ca viendra ! Duo de choc en effet, et ce n'est que le début d'une longue aventure... J'espère que le nouveau chapitre t'aura plu ! :)


	5. Citron

Cinquième défi de cette épopée, je vous présente le nouveau chapitre intitulé "Citron". Oui, de but en blanc, ça peut paraître étrange, je suis d'accord. Cette fois, apparition d'un personnage phare (des Animaux Fantastiques et d'HP), un message étrange, une révélation sur l'étrange femme stalkant Newton (n'ayons pas peur des mots aha !) et l'apparition de deux nouvelles espèces ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! C'est avec ça que les auteurs progressent ! Merci à ma bêta pour les corrections et la relecture ! Bonne lecture à vous ! Bisous ~

Consignes : « A message from beyond the grave »

Thèmes : "Requiem", "Citron", "Snapshot"

 **Défi 9 : Citron (Newton Scamander)  
**

* * *

Le vent commençait tout juste à se lever en même temps que le jour lorsque Newton atteignit le portail de Poudlard, école de sorciers perdue dans les landes écossaises. Rien n'avait réellement changé depuis tout ce temps et l'anglais se permit un petit sourire. Les souvenirs en ces lieux étaient nombreux, bons comme mauvais pour certains, et il s'autorisa ainsi quelques secondes de remémoration qui furent bien vite interrompues par une nouvelle vague de fraîcheur. D'un geste habituel, le sorcier remonta le col de son manteau bleu dans le vain espoir de se protéger des bourrasques qui s'engouffraient à travers les barreaux métalliques du portail. Prendre le train avait également été source de réminiscences. Ah ! Qu'il avait aimé cette sensation, à chaque nouvelle rentrée ! Le Poudlard Express avait toujours eu cette capacité à faire enfler en lui l'excitation des nouvelles découvertes.

En ce jour, un étrange brouillard emplissait les lieux, signe d'un hiver froid et humide. Discrètement, le magizoologiste coula un regard en biais à Ella, postée à ses côtés. Des années plus tôt, Leta se tenait à cette même place, ses yeux noisette tout aussi brillants que les siens. Mais cette fois, il était accompagné d'une jeune femme dont le caractère et l'apparence même différaient foncièrement de son amie d'enfance. Vêtue d'une chemise blanche étrangement similaire à sa peau diaphane et d'un pantalon tailleur noir que peu voyaient d'un bon œil, la jeune femme ne semblait pas dérangée par le froid malgré l'absence de manteau. Ses cheveux avaient cette fois blondi, d'une couleur si pâle qu'ils auraient pu être confondus avec l'argent. Cette pâleur mettait plus en avant encore le regard oscillant entre le bleu et le vert de sa propriétaire. Ses narines palpitaient à chaque respiration en laissant échapper un nuage blanchâtre bien vite chassé par le soupir qui franchissait des lèvres finement dessinées de la blonde. S'arrachant difficilement à sa contemplation, chose qui devenait petit à petit fort embarrassant et très étrange, Newton inspira profondément. Premièrement pour se détacher de l'étrange attraction qu'Ella semblait exercer sur tout homme dans un périmètre relativement proche - il faudrait qu'il lui demande quel élixir pouvait faire cet effet, ce n'était en rien naturel ! - mais également pour se donner un peu de courage. Il put entendre Ella soupirer à nouveau bruyamment de son côté, l'un de ses pieds tapant sur la terre battue du chemin tandis qu'ils attendaient Finnigan, le troisième membre de leur équipe.

Les voir ainsi côte à côté avait, pour le mage, quelque chose d'étrange d'autant plus en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une situation désirée. Habituellement, les deux jeunes gens avaient tendance à attirer indépendamment les problèmes sur eux et, bon gré mal gré, à se retrouver tous deux plongés dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Du moins, c'est ce que le magizoologiste en avait déduit après toutes ces situations, disons, fortuites. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le Ministère les avait faits se retrouver sciemment, lui pour une histoire de créature, Ella et un auror pour une affaire classée confidentielle. Il n'était cependant pas difficile de deviner que les deux compères étaient là pour le terrible sorcier, Gellert Grindelwald, qui avait été un ami proche de son professeur de métamorphoses, Albus Dumbledore. L'agitation de Theseus le matin même avait été une preuve suffisante pour le britannique. Le lien actuel qu'avait Poudlard avec le mage noir était cependant flou. Tout comme le lien entre le travail du Bureau des Aurors, ici donc de Finnigan, et d'Ella, employée au Département des Mystères...

Plantés ainsi, l'un et l'autre ne pipait mot, comme si personne ne souhaitait mettre le doigt sur l'étrangeté de la situation. Ils reprirent vie et cessèrent leur contemplation du portail fermé à double tour lorsque l'auror les rejoignit enfin. Newton fut le premier à lui adresser un regard. L'homme, brun et normalement constitué, quasiment aussi grand que l'anglais, portait entre ses bras un large manteau noir à fourrure que le rouquin reconnut comme étant celui d'Ella. Le visage fermé de Finnigan était empreint d'une exaspération qu'il était peu commune de lui assimiler tant son caractère enjoué lui collait à la peau. Probablement était-il agacé d'être allé, semble-t-il, chercher le vêtement qu'Ella avait oublié dans le train. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux pas de la demoiselle et qu'il eut lissé son costume foncé, le mage ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour prévenir sèchement la blonde qu'il avait récupéré son bien. Pourtant, lorsqu'Ella pivota en direction de Finnigan et que leurs regards se croisèrent, ce fut comme si un ange passait car ce dernier ne put que rester la bouche ouverte sans prononcer le moindre de son. D'un geste élégant, la jeune femme vint replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'une de ses oreilles, son visage faussement embarrassé de s'être ainsi servi du chasseur de sorciers.

\- Merci Finnigan, vous êtes un amour, roucoula-t-elle de sa voix rauque.

L'homme déglutit et se confondit en murmures incompréhensibles, ses joues teintées d'un léger rouge qui étonna Newton. L'auror n'avait pas pour habitude d'être embarrassé en présence des femmes, aussi le voir se comporter ainsi face à Ella était assez étrange. Le mage dut pour sa part lutter pour ne pas poser également à son tour son regard sur la jeune femme aux courbes harmonieuses. Fronçant des sourcils, le magizoologiste claqua l'une de ses joues sans douceur, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Du coin de l'œil, il nota le sourire en coin d'Ella.

\- Nous y allons ? les encouragea-t-elle en indiquant d'un petit coup de menton l'entrée du site.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et se présentèrent au devant du portail où l'on contrôla leurs identités et leurs laissez-passer avant de leur permettre de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Quelques mètres plus loin, une calèche les attendait pour les mener jusqu'au château. Si Finnigan s'y engouffra sans plus de cérémonie, Newton resta là un instant à fixer le devant de la diligence. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'auror passa la tête par la petite fenêtre de la porte qu'il comprit qu'Ella n'était pas montée à l'intérieur de leur moyen de transport et fixait, comme lui, les créatures à l'avant de la carriole.

\- Vous venez ?

Comme il ne reçut aucune réponse, que cela soit du mage ou de la langue-de-plomb, l'agent haussa des épaules d'un geste désinvolte avant de disparaître à nouveau de leur vue. Ella fit un pas en avant, de sorte à être postée aux côtés du magizoologiste.

\- Vous les voyez n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure une fois seulement que Finnigan eut disparu à nouveau à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

Newton ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux s'habituant encore à la vue des deux sombrals tirant leur moyen de transport. Voyant qu'il ne lui donnait pas réponse, Ella posa à nouveau une question.

\- Qui avez-vous vu mourir ? finit-elle par lui demander, son regard pour une fois compatissant.

Le magizoologiste lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

\- Trop de gens. Avec la guerre, difficile de ne pas voir des personnes mourir... expliqua-t-il, son regard détaillant le corps squelettique des créatures. Et vous ?

Une fois encore, Ella éluda la question et se contenta d'hausser des épaules.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, classé secret défense ? lui renvoya-t-il gentiment sans la regarder.

Malgré l'humeur rendue maussade par la vision de ces chevaux, que seuls ceux ayant côtoyé la mort visuellement et sur le plan émotionnel pouvaient percevoir, Newton se permit une boutade. Pour distinguer les équidés, il fallait avoir fait le deuil des défunts, sans quoi il était impossible de les voir. Tout comme certains enfants qui, sans réelle compréhension de la conception de la mort, ne pouvaient voir les sombrals malgré leur rencontre proche avec la mort. Aucune trace de muscles, seule la peau recouvrait le squelette de ces chevaux ailés à tête de dragon. D'une noirceur totale, leur apparence ne mettait pas à l'aise. Renâclant bruyamment comme pour inciter les deux jeunes gens à monter à bord, les deux sombrals dressés firent claquer leurs ailes de chauve-souris contre leurs flans squelettiques. Si beaucoup assimilaient ces créatures à la mort, elles n'en restaient pas moins inoffensives pour l'être humain tant qu'elles n'étaient pas provoquées. Comme bon nombre d'espèces, à dire vrai.

Au lieu de grimper dans la diligence, Newton s'approcha, Ella initia également un mouvement mais à distance plus raisonnable. Le magizoologiste évita de justesse le fouettement de l'air des queues fourchues des deux animaux pour se rapprocher d'eux. Deux paires d'yeux blancs se fixèrent aussitôt sur lui lorsqu'il fut à portée de vue.

\- Sahir ? lui souffla Ella d'une voix mesurée et clairement incertaine en se demandant certainement ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer.

Newt glissa sa main dans l'une de ses poches avant de la ressortir pour la tendre, à plat, à l'un des deux équidés. Dans le creux de sa paume se tenait un petit bout de viande que l'animal dévora de ses dents pointues en quelques brèves secondes.

\- Ils sont carnivores, expliqua-t-il sans jeter de regard à la demoiselle, forcément il faut faire attention à ses doigts mais ils raffolent de viande.

Il adressa un léger sourire à l'anglaise, concentré sur ses actions.

\- On les utilise ainsi car ils ont un très bon sens de l'orientation. Poudlard en a une colonie entière dans le coin le plus obscur de la forêt interdite, compléta-t-il en donnant un encas au second cheval. Ces deux-là sont dressés. Vous saviez qu'ils sont craints par la communauté magique à cause de rumeurs selon lesquelles ils représentent un mauvais présage ? Les craintes ne sont pas fondées, bien au contraire, ils sont plutôt bienveillants.

\- Cela explique le fait qu'ils aient été chassés et maltraités pendant des siècles ?

\- C'est exact, acquiesça le britannique, surpris qu'Ella ait connaissance de ce fait. Comment le savez-vous ?

\- J'ai quelques notions en matière de créatures et d'êtres chassés, expliqua-t-elle sans plus de détails, son regard soudainement porté au loin tandis que le sorcier acquiesçait doucement.

\- Le Ministère a même décidé de les considérer comme dangereux, ce qui est à mon sens ridicule. Je me bats pour faire changer ce classement, mais pour le moment, rien de concret n'est fait... Je vous avoue trouver cela agaçant, concéda-t-il en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé. Les sombrals sont des créatures vraiment fascinantes... Je sais que je dois dire cela pour à peu près toutes les créatures que je croise, mais c'est vrai !

Loin de s'offusquer de sa fascination pour les créatures, Ella garda le silence, son regard et son sourire en coin pesant sur lui. Mal à l'aise, il finit par se taire et s'éloigner des sombrals. Sans un regard, il dépassa Ella d'un bon pas afin de rejoindre la calèche où il lui tint la porte. Elle s'y engouffra sans un mot. Finnigan, assis, relisait un dossier, probablement un rapport écrit par l'un des aurors en charge du Bureau. La diligence s'ébranla alors pour contourner le lac et se dirigea vers le château.

Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. Grandiose. La vieille pierre avait gardé son charme d'antan, le soleil levant la baignant de ses rayons. Château de sept étages supportés grâce à la magie des lieux, Poudlard ressemblait d'extérieur plus à une forteresse, avec ses tours et ses donjons, qu'à une école. Mais quiconque y avait passé ne serait-ce qu'une petite journée savait que Poudlard était plus qu'un lieu emprunt d'Histoire. Située dans une zone montagneuse, au Nord du Royaume-Uni, l'école écossaise se situait non loin de Pré-au-Lard, village peuplé de sorciers où Newton se souvenait avoir passé quelques soirées. Le fait que le château soit incartable lui permettait de ne jamais apparaître sur une carte géographique et sa protection assurée par le sortilège anti-moldu en faisait une forteresse imprenable. En théorie. Impossible pour les Forces du Mal de pénétrer dans l'enceinte et encore moins en transplanant.

Lorsque les trois invités arrivèrent enfin à bon port, ils quittèrent la diligence qui s'éloigna lentement sur le chemin. Avec un empressement dû à un léger retard, les trois compères s'engouffrèrent dans l'entrée du château. Aucun élève ne s'y trouvait, les cours ayant commencé depuis déjà quelques heures.

\- Personne ne devait nous accueillir ? questionna Finnigan en avisant le hall complètement désert et l'absence assez dérangeante de bruit.

\- Je présume que le directeur est toujours en réunion, lui répondit Ella, son regard furetant ici et là sans se poser plus de quelques secondes.

Newton n'avait, pour sa part, pas rendez-vous avec le directeur actuel de Poudlard. Le mage sursauta lorsqu'une silhouette apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision. Les contours fantomatiques se précisèrent et Newton put reconnaître l'esprit représentant la maison des Poufsouffles : le Moine Gras. Ce dernier, posté à quelques centimètres seulement du rouquin, regardait par-delà le sorcier comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Sa voix désincarnée emplit le hall après quelques secondes de silence où le cadet Scamander sentit les regards d'Ella et Finnigan figés sur lui.

\- Il va venir pour toi mon garçon, prends bien garde, l'avertit-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe. S'il faut garder ses ennemis plus près encore que ses amis, tâche de bien les différencier.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'enfonça dans le sol, disparaissant à la vue de tous pour gagner les cachots présents sous leurs pieds. Newton, interloqué, coula un regard vers la langue-de-plomb et l'auror qui le fixaient, incertains quant à la façon dont interpréter ce présage.

Newton choisit de ne pas pousser plus loin la réflexion. Il ne savait pas comment l'analyser et enfin, quelqu'un se présenta à eux, coupant court. La personne avec qui il avait lui-même rendez-vous n'était nul autre que son ancien et estimé professeur de métamorphoses, Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier apparut en haut des escaliers menant au cœur du château. L'attention des trois entrants fut donc immédiatement attirée par la prestance naturelle du professeur, leur faisant presque oublier l'étrange mise en garde. Ce dernier descendit les escaliers sans se presser, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres tandis que son regard bleu passait successivement sur lui et Ella. Sa longue robe de sorcier flottait derrière lui, donnant à sa descente un côté aérien. Newton esquissa un petit sourire timide et un signe de tête poli. La seule femme de leur trio arborait une attitude désinvolte que Newton commençait à assimiler comme la sienne. Une main sur la hanche, elle fit voler sa longue chevelure dorée dans son dos, ses pupilles dardées sur le nouveau venu. Pourtant, contrairement à tous les hommes que Newton voyait graviter autour d'Ella comme des abeilles autour d'une ruche, l'enseignant détourna vite son attention d'elle pour la porter sur son ancien élève. Du coin de l'oeil, le sorcier observa Ella qui ne pipa mot. Si elle s'étonna de l'attitude du plus vieux, elle n'en montra rien, se contentant de reprendre son examen des lieux. Le quadragénaire arriva au bas des escaliers et vint aussitôt serrer la main du magizoologiste.

\- Merci d'avoir fait vite, sourit l'expert en métamorphoses.

\- Je vous en prie, professeur, c'est un plaisir, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en agitant ses mains.

\- Voyons, appelez-moi Albus ! s'exclama vivement le sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années.

Ses cheveux couleur auburn commençaient tout juste à se parsemer de gris, signe que l'homme prenait de l'âge. Pourtant son regard vif prouvait au Scamander que le sorcier était toujours aussi actif, prompt à réagir à toute situation. Voyant que Dumbledore pivotait vers les deux autres employés du Ministère, l'anglais s'empressa de les introduire dans la conversation.

\- Je vous présente Finnigan, du Bureau des Aurors, et Ella, du Département des Mystères.

Les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore pétillèrent en rencontrant ceux luminescents d'Ella. Il lui adressa un sourire entendu, et sans que Newt n'en comprenne la raison, Ella tourna vivement la tête à l'opposé en émettant un petit claquement de langue agacé. Avant que le britannique n'ait pu questionner quiconque sur la raison de ce comportement, le concierge pénétra dans le hall en interpelant les deux collègues de l'écrivain.

\- Je vous propose de gagner mon bureau tandis que vos deux amis rencontrent le directeur pour régler leurs petites affaires. Nous y serons plus à l'aise, l'invita son ancien maître des métamorphoses tandis que Newton regardait Ella s'éloigner d'un pas vif, suivie de près par un Finnigan pressé et n'y comprenant plus rien lui non plus.

L'enseignant et l'ancien élève gravirent sans se presser les marches et les étages menant au bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Je vous ai fait venir à cause de Fumseck. Il a l'air bien mal en point et c'est bien la première fois que je le vois ainsi. J'ai donc préféré faire appel à un expert pour me confirmer la raison de son état.

\- Un expert, vous exagérez professeur...

\- Ne vous sous-estimez pas, vous serez amené à faire de grandes choses ! Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, affirma l'enseignant en invitant le magizoologiste à pénétrer dans son bureau.

En entrant dans la pièce, le regard de Newton tomba aussitôt sur ce qui avait dû être un magnifique phénix. N'en restait présentement qu'une forme volatile rabougrie, dépourvue de plumes et recroquevillée. Aussitôt, son verdict tomba, sans appel.

\- Rassurez-vous professeur, ce n'est rien de grave. Il arrive à la fin de sa vie actuelle et il devrait se régénérer sous peu, d'où son état quelque peu... Grabataire et dégarni.

L'oiseau poussa un cri plaintif mais mécontent avant de subitement s'enflammer. Newton esquissa un mouvement en arrière. Heureusement pour les deux sorciers, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient assez proches pour subir la chaleur de ses flammes.

\- Et bien, quel sens du timing ! s'amusa Albus en venant observer le tas de cendre formé par Fumseck. Je crains de vous avoir fait déplacer pour rien...

\- Vous avez eu raison, il valait mieux être sûr. Sous peu nous devrions voir... Ah ! Regardez ! Fumseck est revenu au stade de poussin, le prévint le mage en avisant la petite tête couverte de plumes qui s'ébroua dans les cendres avant de commencer à piailler.

Aussitôt, avec un soin particulier, Dumbledore se saisit de son petit compagnon pour le poser sur le nichoir qu'il possédait dans son bureau.

\- Au moins ceci n'était pas dû à la maladie ! Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'assister à une telle combustion, il s'était toujours arrangé pour l'effectuer en dehors de ma présence.

Newton sourit, son regard s'attardant sur le plumage déjà carmin du petit volatile. Un bref silence s'installa avant que le sorcier ne vienne poser une question qui lui était venue précédemment.

\- Connaissez-vous Ella, professeur ?

\- Votre amie du Ministère ? Aucunement, affirma-t-il. Mais je pense l'avoir quelque peu vexée… souffla Albus d'un air rieur alors qu'ils s'avançaient tous deux vers le bureau envahi de paperasse.

\- Pour quelle raison dites-vous cela, vous n'avez même pas parlé ensemble… ? demanda curieusement le rouquin.

L'illustre professeur laissa échapper un petit rire mystérieux. Contournant son bureau, il vint s'asseoir sur un vieux fauteuil en cuir qui sembla aussitôt au cadet Scamander bien confortable.

\- Le regard parle souvent à la place des mots cher ami… éluda-t-il, ses pupilles bleues pétillant de malice ancrées dans celles de son interlocuteur.

Newton fronça légèrement des sourcils.

\- Voyons, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez rien remarqué ? le taquina Albus tandis que le cerveau du magizoologiste travaillait à plein régime. Vous n'avez donc rien noté d'étrange à propos des habiletés de cette charmante créature ?

Au fond de lui, les mots utilisés par son ancien professeur firent mouche bien que le mage ne soit pas encore capable de mettre des mots sur son ressenti.

\- J'ai bien noté quelques…Disons… Quelques situations assez étranges à son propos, avoua le sorcier.

L'attention de Dumbledore lui était toute acquise à présent puisque ce dernier vint poser son menton sur ses mains croisées.

\- Poursuivez, qu'avez-vous remarqué ?

\- Disons qu'elle a tendance à... Surgir au moment où je m'y attends le moins, débuta le magizoologiste et s'asseyant en face du bureau de son ancien précepteurs. Elle est d'une fierté sans bornes. Sans gêne aussi. Elle a aussi tendance à attirer le regard. Pas qu'elle soit exubérante, plutôt originale, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle exerce une sorte de fascination assez étrange sur les hommes... Oh, je ne dis pas qu'elle ne peut pas séduire, se reprit-il aussitôt, c'est... C'est certes une jolie femme, mais l'attitude qu'elle engendre chez autrui est assez complexe à analyser.

Et pourtant, Merlin seul savait à quel point il avait retourné la situation dans sa tête.

\- Vous n'êtes cependant pas sensible à son charme, nota à nouveau le sorcier.

\- En effet, sourit Albus.

Newton se tut, attendant que son vis-à-vis poursuive.

\- Tous ces détails ne vous ont pas mis la puce à l'oreille concernant sa nature ?

\- Pourquoi je me serais posé des questions sur une sorcière du Ministère, une langue-de-plomb qui plus est ? se questionna l'anglais. Ils sont entourés de mystères pour une bonne raison...

\- Une sorcière ? Vraiment ? rit doucement l'enseignant. L'avez-vous vu utiliser une baguette ? demanda-t-il à nouveau de façon énigmatique.

Newton ouvrit puis ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite en se rendant compte que jamais il n'avait vu Ella user de sa baguette, et ce malgré la situation précaire, par exemple, dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés au Caire. Son regard curieux se leva sur l'homme qui ne se départissait pas de son sourire.

\- Non. Jamais.

\- C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'elle exerce une attraction accrue sur la majorité du genre masculin, ses yeux étrangement éclairés et sa chevelure d'un blond presque irréel en plus de son charme certain... Qu'obtenez-vous ? continua son interlocuteur d'un ton mutin.

Un mot, et un seul, s'imposa dans l'esprit de Newton. _Vélane_.

\- Je vois que vous venez de comprendre, sourit Albus.

\- Une vélane, confirma Newt tandis que Dumbledore hochait doucement de la tête. Mais alors, vous... ?

\- Disons que j'ai une immunité contre ses charmes féminins, déclara le plus vieux des deux en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Et je pense qu'il serait bon que vous vous en prémunissiez. Certaines vélanes aiment s'amuser et il serait bien dommage qu'elle vous détourne de vos buts, quels qu'ils soient ! le taquina-t-il tandis que Newton fuyait son regard perçant. Tenez.

L'homme lui tendit une montre entièrement composée de fer forgé. Le sorcier s'en saisit et la retourna avec précaution pour la contempler.

\- En quoi une montre pourrait-elle...?

\- J'ai découvert cela pendant des recherches - aussi gardez-le pour vous, je ne voudrais pas voir arriver une horde de vélanes mécontentes - mais les plumes de phénix possèdent quelques propriétés assez intéressantes. Portez cette montre et vous devriez pouvoir garder l'esprit clair.

Fumseck émit un petit pépiement pour attirer l'attention, aussi Albus ajouta-t-il un petit détail.

\- Fumseck vous fait savoir qu'il a lui-même fourni l'une de ses plus belles plumes.

Newton adressa un regard et un petit sourire de remerciement au poussin qui effectuait une toilette minutieuse de son plumage.

\- Mais dites-moi professeur... Comment saviez-vous que j'aurais affaire à une vélane ? s'enquit le cadet Scamander en plissant légèrement des yeux.

Son ancien enseignant avait toujours aimé faire des mystères et cette fois-ci n'échappait guère non plus à la règle.

\- Qui sait, la vie fait parfois bien les choses... Toujours est-il qu'il serait judicieux de ne pas montrer à votre amie ce petit talisman, changea-t-il aussitôt de sujet. Ce n'est pas toujours le cas mais certaines vélanes ont tendance à laisser libre court à leur colère, sans prendre acte de ce que cela pourrait engendrer comme dégâts. Et peut-être que son absence d'emprise sur vous pourrait lui déplaire...

\- J'en doute, haussa-t-il des épaules.

Il voyait mal Ella se mettre en colère. Quoi que, à bien y réfléchir... Depuis quand se comportait-il comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours ? Newton secoua la tête doucement, comme pour chasser cette drôle d'idée.

\- Ce sont des êtres somme toute assez fascinants n'est-ce pas ?

Et Newt ne put qu'acquiescer. Dire qu'il lui avait fallu l'aide de son ancien maître pour comprendre... Pour sa défense, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas aidé en usant de ses charmes, le détournant ainsi de ses réflexions à son propos.

\- Ceci dit, poursuivit Albus, même si elle vous a laissé penser le contraire au vu des situations passées, elle est digne de confiance.

Le magizoologiste ne s'embêta même pas à demander comment Dumbledore pouvait savoir une telle chose. Ni pourquoi cette affirmation semblait se coupler si facilement avec la mise en garde du Moine Gras. Albus se leva d'ailleurs pour s'approcher d'une petite desserte où trônait un magnifique service à thé en porcelaine. Sans utiliser la magie, le quadragénaire entreprit de préparer deux tasses de Earl Grey.

\- Un peu de citron dans votre thé ?

Newton acquiesça.

\- Volontiers.

Albus Dumbledore s'approcha avec les tasses. Il posa l'une d'elles devant son ancien élève et l'autre devant lui.

\- Et si vous me racontiez un peu vos derniers voyages ?

Newton se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil, sa tasse au creux de ses mains. La vapeur monta jusqu'à ses narines et il huma l'air avant de commencer son récit, une expression partagée se formant sur son visage.

Ce fut la première fois que le sentiment de l'absence d'Ella le déstabilisait, comme si être libéré de son emprise créait une étrange sensation de manque.

* * *

 **MiuStein** : Ah, je suis ravie de savoir que pour l'instant cela te plaît ! J'espère réussir à te surprendre et à te faire aimer cette histoire avec tout ce qui arrivera avec la suite ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu aimes ou non ! Merci encore.

 **Rose-Eliade** : L'importance, c'est que tu aies commencé à lire cette histoire ! ;) Et surtout à l'apprécier ! C'est un écrit qu'il me plaît de rédiger au fur et à mesure des défis, car je ne sais jamais (ou presque pas, j'ai déjà un simulacre de trame :P) de quoi va être faite la suite !

 **n. Swan .n** : Je reconnais que j'essaie de décrire un peu les lieux, ça aide à se repérer et c'est plus agréable d'avoir un écrit complet (au possible !). J'essaie de faire apparaître Ella de façon plus ou moins présente car à la base, c'est l'histoire de Newton ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils vont faire de Theseus dans les films ! C'est ça, Newton c'est un peu une tornade à mon sens...


	6. Dragon

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, sixième défi de ce recueil ! Son écriture aura été fastidieuse. Déjà parce que j'étais en vacances pendant plusieurs semaines mais aussi parce que ça ne tournait pas vers la finalité que j'essayais d'atteindre et le rendu n'était pas optimal... Mais après ces vacances estivales, je peux vous offrir un petit défi sans prétention qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout de même. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos ressentis ! Par ailleurs, je vais de ce pas demander le nouveau défi à M.M ! See ya !  


Consignes : « Un couple »

Thèmes : "Dragon", "Do not disturb", "Smoke", "Never-ending cycle", "Fog"

 **Défi 10 : Dragon (Newton Scamander)  
**

* * *

Newton prit une très large inspiration, aussi discrète que possible. Ses sourcils froncés surplombaient son regard, concentré sur sa tâche. Ses mains faisaient passer devant ses yeux des papiers importants, ceux qu'il avait accumulés sur son bureau du Ministère durant son dernier voyage. Il est vrai que cet aspect de son travail ne lui plaisait guère mais il était plus que nécessaire. Autorisations de transport d'espèces protégées, rapports d'observation d'acclimatation en milieu naturel, demandes diverses et variées, comptes rendus de réunion de service… Il devait sélectionner les tâches les plus importantes, hiérarchiser les actions, préparer les dossiers et surtout, régler le plus d'affaires possibles avant que d'autres ne viennent s'entasser sur le coin de son bureau. Il était déjà difficile de s'y retrouver… Et ce malgré le classement méthodique d'Amelia qui s'assurait qu'il ne s'y perde pas en revenant de ses sauts à l'étranger. Si son efficace collègue n'était pas là… Newton pouvait avouer sans honte qu'il aurait depuis longtemps été dépassé par la charge de travail et la complexité de certaines affaires en cours qui nécessitaient un suivi des plus méthodiques.

Le Bureau était étrangement silencieux et le britannique se risqua à jeter un œil par-dessus ses feuilles. Tous ses collègues semblaient absorbés par leur travail. Pourtant Newt savait qu'il n'en était rien. Chacun des autres sorciers masculins du Bureau était plus occupé à jeter des coups d'œil curieux vers la source de distraction qui s'était invitée, semant la discorde. Et à vrai dire, le sorcier n'avait pas si bien progressé dans son travail depuis qu'il était arrivé ce matin. La cause ? Toujours la même et cela devenait une habitude un peu trop récurrente à son goût. Assise sur le bord de son bureau, Ella battait doucement des jambes, ses joues gonflées comme une enfant capricieuse. Son attitude contrastait étrangement avec cette prestance naturelle qu'elle dégageait, loin de ce sentiment d'attraction qu'elle pouvait exercer de par sa nature.

\- Sahir… Ne m'ignorez pas...

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres du magizoologiste qui ne portait aucune attention à la jeune femme en se concentrant au possible sur ses papiers. S'il était à présent libéré du joug de la vélane, ce n'était pas le cas de ses autres compatriotes masculins qui lorgnaient avec insistance sur la demoiselle. Et c'était une chose bien difficile puisque celle-ci ne semblait guère encline à obtempérer et le laisser travailler.

\- Sahir… réitéra-t-elle en faisant traîner sur sa langue la dernière syllabe du surnom dont elle l'affublait depuis quelques semaines.

\- Je suis occupé, finit-il par céder sans la regarder.

\- Je le sais pertinemment. Et ai-je l'air de m'en soucier ? lui répondit-elle effrontément avec un naturel désarmant.

Et cela eut au moins le don de lui faire lever le regard sur elle. Ella lui adressa un sourire de vainqueur, comme si elle était certaine qu'il relèverait la tête à ce moment précis.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Non, déclara-t-il le plus stoïquement possible sans ciller une seule fois tandis que ses yeux se plongeaient dans ceux de sa vis-à-vis.

Les sourcils symétriques de la vélane se froncèrent de mécontentement, ses yeux inquisiteurs détaillant le visage du britannique comme pour chercher une raison quelconque au refus du sorcier car il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir résister, n'est-ce pas ? Puis ce fut un petit sourire à mi-chemin entre la malice et le charme qu'elle lui adressa tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui, de sorte à ce que sa longue chevelure blonde glisse sur ses épaules en un mouvement aérien.

\- Il vous l'a dit… N'est-ce pas ? ronronna-t-elle, ses paupières dissimulant des pupilles étrécies.

Newton déglutit très discrètement.

\- Quoi donc ? joua-t-il l'ingénu en comprenant soudainement qu'il était précisément en train de faire ce qu'Ella attendait de lui.

A savoir, rentrer dans son jeu. La lady se pencha un peu plus en avant, de sorte à ce que son visage soit à seulement quelques maigres centimètres de celui du sorcier. Ce dernier, par réflexe, prit une inspiration avant de retenir sa respiration. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, l'odeur fleurie de la jeune femme s'insinua dans ses narines.

\- Le vieux sorcier malin… Il vous a dit ce que j'étais ?

Newton se voyait mal lui mentir effrontément alors que la vérité s'étalait sous leurs yeux et que son visage était aussi proche d'elle.

\- Oui… concéda-t-il avec une moue légèrement pincée.

Ella lui offrit un large sourire dont ne transparaissait aucune colère.

\- Vous en aurez mis du temps tout de même, soupira-t-elle d'un air fataliste en revenant à sa position initiale, alors que les faits étaient juste sous votre nez !

\- Vous m'excuserez d'avoir été légèrement distrait… !

\- Oh… Je vous troublais donc tant que cela ? le questionna-t-elle d'un air goguenard arrachant un léger rougissement de gêne au rouquin.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que…

Il secoua la tête, fatigué de devoir s'expliquer.

\- Bref. Je ne me ferai plus avoir.

Il se garda bien de préciser de quelle manière il pouvait à présent échapper à l'emprise de la femme, faite pour séduire. Si auparavant, Ella lui avait semblé être l'une des plus belles créatures qu'il ait jamais vu – et ce malgré son désintérêt total pour le genre humain -, il fallait reconnaître que même sans son attractivité naturelle, la demoiselle restait une belle femme. Physiquement, rien ne différait réellement, si ce n'est que la jeune anglaise lui paraissait briller un peu moins fort. Sans ses capacités de séduction accrues le submergeant, Newton pouvait à présent distinguer des détails qu'il n'avait jamais pu observer. Ce petit air légèrement mesquin qu'elle arborait constamment lorsqu'elle se jouait des sorciers du Ministère, ses gestes parfaitement calculés visant à faire tomber dans les mailles de son filet quiconque s'y risquerait… Ella semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle de ces tours qu'elle jouait à autrui, bien que ces derniers ne soient pas destinés à être néfastes. Pas à long terme tout du moins. Enfin, le croyait-il.

Ella continua de le regarder avec insistance.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? formula-t-il de façon assez abrupte et maladroite.

\- Quel entrain ! se moqua-t-elle en ignorant les regards convergeant vers elle suite à son éclat de rire rauque. J'ai besoin d'écailles de dragons. Vert gallois ou Noir des Hébrides. S'il-vous-plaît, ajouta-t-elle clairement pour la forme.

\- Ca ne va pas être possible… Commença-t-il en prenant des pincettes, son regard observant les alentours, comme pour vérifier s'ils étaient écoutés.

\- Voyons Sahir, vous allez me faire croire – à moi – que vous n'avez pas ça dans votre valise magique ?

Alors que la jeune femme finissait tout juste sa phrase, Newton se leva d'un bond tout en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de la vélane qui, visiblement, ne s'y attendait pas puisqu'elle manqua de basculer du bureau. Heureusement, réflexes aidant, le sorcier la stabilisa de sa main libre en la saisissant par le bras.

\- Ne parlez pas si fort de ma… Valise ! la gronda-t-il comme on le fait avec une enfant turbulente, ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Pas ici…

\- Encore des choses à cacher au Ministère ? reprit-elle sur le ton de la confidence lorsqu'il retira sa main de sa bouche.

Par habitude, après avoir retiré sa main de la bouche de la jeune femme, il vint essuyer les marques de rouge à lèvres sur son pantalon.

\- Bien sûr que non, soupira-t-il, où allez-vous chercher cela ? N'importe qui n'a pas la nécessité de savoir pour ma valise. Imaginez si l'on me la volait...

Ella hocha de la tête doucement non sans continuer à le fixer d'un air inquisiteur. Mais que cherchait-elle à la fin ? Un nouveau soupir échappa au jeune homme tandis qu'il relâchait le bras de l'anglaise.

\- Vous n'allez pas me dire pourquoi vous en avez besoin ?

\- Non. Mais sachez que si vous manquez tant de confiance à mon égard, après tout ce que nous avons partagé, je peux toujours demander un mot signé du Ministre...

\- Ne le prenez pas personnellement, il est normal que je m'inquiète de l'utilisation de telles ressources, rares de surcroît...

\- Elles seront utilisées à bon escient, croyez-moi, je ne me permettrai pas de vous mentir. Là-dessus tout du moins, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter avec un sourire en coin.

Le magizoologiste se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Etait-elle naturellement désopilante ou était-ce un rôle savamment joué ?

\- Allons ailleurs...

\- Oh... Voyez-vous cela, Monsieur Scamander, est-ce une proposition... ?

Newton ouvrit sa bouche et la referma aussi sec en regardant la langue-de-plomb avec des yeux ronds. Secouant la tête, il ignora le rire mutin qu'elle lui adressa. Manteau sous le bras, valise à la main, il l'enjoignit à le suivre, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire sans rechigner. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce à cause des capacités de la vélane sembla s'évanouir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall vide de monde. Ne s'attardant par sur le faste s'étalant sous ses pupilles, Newton s'assura qu'Ella le talonnait en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

\- Nous ne devrions pas être dérangés dans la réserve.

Un nouveau sourire taquin étira les lèvres d'Ella tandis qu'il lui jetait un nouveau coup d'oeil.

\- Vous êtes vraiment obligée de faire ça ? maugréa-t-il en évitant son regard.

\- Faire quoi ? retentit alors une voix masculine bien connue.

Newton stoppa sa course lorsque la voix de son frère aîné s'éleva dans leurs dos. Pivotant, il regarda d'un air étonné l'auror. Theseus se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers eux, l'expression indéchiffrable. Dans l'ensemble, Newt pouvait se targuer d'avoir une relation à peu près normale avec son grand frère. Pourtant, parfois, il lui semblait faire face à un inconnu, et Theseus devait sûrement ressentir la même chose parfois à son égard. Et il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, ils étaient si différents ! Pourtant, le visage froid de son aîné fit tiquer le magizoologiste. Allait-il avoir des ennuis ? A son bon souvenir, il n'avait pas créé de grabuge depuis un moment déjà, rien qui ne pourrait pousser son frère - séparant habilement le personnel et le professionnel - à venir se perdre à son étage.

\- Theseus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-il après avoir stoppé sa course pour permettre au premier fils Scamander de le rejoindre.

\- Je peux te retourner la question.

\- Je suis à mon étage, j'ai besoin d'accéder à la réserve... C'est plutôt ta présence qui est exceptionnelle, réitéra le sorcier en tendant la perche à l'auror.

Le mage haussa des épaules, sans comprendre pour Theseus semblait aussi tendu. Puis il se souvint alors d'Ella. Flûte. Son regard erra entre les deux. Theseus, guindé dans son costume et Ella, son petit air mauvais débordant de l'ourlet de ses lèvres colorées de pourpre.

\- Pardonnez-moi, j'en oublie la politesse... Ella, Theseus... Theseus, Ella, fit-il rapidement les présentations en espérant pouvoir s'éclipser rapidement.

La vélane repoussa l'une de ses longues boucles platine. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui jouer son petit numéro de séduction ?

\- On ne s'est pas déjà croisés quelque part Monsieur Scamander... ?

Le ton qu'employa la vélane déplut au jeune homme qui comprit sans difficulté que la suite allait vite devenir compliquée... Il n'y avait qu'à voir les yeux de son frère jeter des éclairs. Mais attendez... Le pouvoir d'Ella ne faisait pas effet sur Theseus ? Ou bien l'amulette protégeait également son aîné de part leur proximité physique ? Pourtant les collègues de son Bureau ne semblaient pas avoir été protégés contre les charmes malins de la jeune femme.

\- Miss, cracha presque le plus vieux des deux hommes.

Le ton de son aîné surprit Newt dont le regard oscillait entre les deux adultes. Alors qu'il s'était attendu à la réaction classique du bafouillage et de la présentation rougissante en présence de la demoiselle... Le ton de Theseus s'avéra être des plus glacials. Ses yeux semblaient sur le point de consumer dans les flammes de l'Enfer la langue-de-plomb et s'il avait pu... Il semblait au mage que Theseus l'aurait _tuée_. Après quelques secondes d'un silence dérangeant, les trois adultes figés dans le couloir, Newton se décida à briser le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Vous vous connaissez... ?

Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à poser cette question… Il vit Theseus ouvrir sa bouche pour répondre mais Ella fut plus rapide et le prit de vitesse.

\- Finalement... Je ne pense pas. Mais vous savez Sahir, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, si je devais me souvenir de tous les hommes que je croise au Ministère...

Elle laissa échapper un petit claquement de langue avant de reprendre à son intention.

\- Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas oublier votre petit nom, _Sahir_.

Le sous-entendu était on ne peut plus explicite et Newton sourit maladroitement sans savoir quoi répondre, d'autant plus lorsque les yeux de Theseus semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites. Visiblement la remarque avait fait mouche, et bien que le sorcier ne connaisse pas la teneur de ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre eux deux... Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir la colère profonde de l'auror à l'encontre de la vélane. Pourtant, c'est vers le rouquin que Theseus se tourna finalement.

\- J'avais un service à te demander, d'où ma présence.

\- Je t'en prie… ?

Ella se recula de deux pas, pour laisser les deux frères échanger. Pourtant son regard émeraude ne quittait pas le corps élancé de l'auror, son sourire carnassier de sortie. Cherchait-elle à créer un esclandre ? Faire sortir l'aîné Scamander de ses gonds pour une raison encore inconnue du cadet ?

\- J'aurais besoin d'écailles de Noir des Hébrides ou de Vert Gallois, c'est pour une enquête.

Visiblement, Theseus ne s'attendait pas à l'air ahuri que lui offrit Newton, ni au regard qu'il fit passer de lui à la vélane.

\- Vous êtes sur la même enquête ? les questionna le plus jeune du groupe.

\- Pardon ?

Newton désigna l'homme et la femme de la main en réitérant sa phrase.

\- Je vous demande si vous êtes sur la même enquête, puisque vous venez me demander exactement la même chose, en même temps. Avouez que si c'est une coïncidence – et tu sais que je n'en suis pas friand Theseus – elle est drôlement cocasse…

Ses deux vis-à-vis se jetèrent un coup d'œil.

\- Je recherche des contrebandiers, expliqua sans plus attendre Theseus. L'un a une baguette avec un ventricule de dragon. Ollivander nous a conseillé, durant l'investigation, de nous procurer des écailles de Vert Gallois ou Noir des Hébrides pour nous permettre de tracer les coupables. Et tu me semblais tout indiqué.

Ils se tournèrent vers Ella qui haussa des épaules et pinça des lèvres.

\- Confidentiel.

Newt soupira bruyamment tandis que les paupières de l'auror s'étrécissaient. Voyant que les deux garçons ne cessaient de la fixer, ce fut au tour de la britannique de soupirer.

\- Patte blanche hein ? marmonna-t-elle.

La demoiselle bomba le torse, mettant ainsi sa poitrine en avant.

\- Pendant que le Bureau des aurors cherche le menu fretin, moi je cherche ce qu'il y a _après_ la bagatelle. Ces contrebandiers ont fait affaire avec des partisans de Grindelwald. Et comme le Bureau des Aurors traîne, je me suis dit que prendre directement les choses en main serait plus rapide.

Puis elle haussa des épaules en esquissant un geste de la main, comme si elle chassait l'aîné de Newton. Le britannique se risqua à jeter un œil à son frère et ne fut guère surpris de constater que son visage s'était fermé un peu plus. Allait-il riposter à la provocation d'Ella ? Newt connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il était un homme posé et possédant un sang-froid assez développé. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait vu encore une telle colère dans les yeux de l'auror. Qu'y avait-il donc entre eux ?

Un énième soupir s'échappa de la bouche du sorcier.

\- Il doit m'en rester, suivez-moi…

La langue-de-plomb et l'auror se jaugèrent et vinrent se placer à distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre, chacun d'un côté du magizoologiste, tandis qu'ils gagnaient tous ensemble la réserve.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il comprit que Theseus et Ella avaient un passif, probablement plus explosif qu'une corne d'éruptif.


	7. Piégé

Septième chapitre en approche ! Plus ça va et plus j'ai du mal à écrire. Oh l'inspiration est là, mais ma tête refuse de mettre des mots sur les idées. Vilaine. Enfin ce sont des choses qui arrivent et la vie perso impacte souvent sur l'humeur et le rythme d'écriture ainsi que de parution ! Mais le chapitre est enfin là et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que j'ai pu aimer écrire cette dispute entre Theseus et Newton ! Donnez-moi vos avis ! :) Comme je n'ai pas remercié les reviewers du chapitre 5, je vais faire les réponses groupées en bas, à vous de voir si vous les lisez ! Merci encore de me suivre et à très vite !

Consignes : /

Thèmes : "Compromis", "Piégé", "Repos", "Des ombres tordues sous la lumière", "chagrin/douleur/peine"

 **Défi 11 : Piégé (Newton Scamander)**

* * *

Newton retint un soupir agacé. Peu de choses et de personnes pouvaient provoquer chez lui ce genre de sentiment nuisible. Pourtant, aux yeux du magizoologiste, Theseus Scamander faisait en ce moment-même partie de ces personnes exaspérantes. Malgré sa charge de travail actuelle, l'Auror était rentré à la demeure familiale quelques heures après son cadet et, depuis qu'il était arrivé, les reproches n'avaient fait que pleuvoir sur Newton dont la patience s'amenuisait petit à petit au fil des minutes.

Theseus, de quelques années son aîné, était l'un des Aurors les plus reconnus du Ministère de la Magie Britannique. A lui seul, il avait réussi à faire arrêter bon nombre des partisans de Grindelwald et beaucoup vantaient sa bravoure, du peu que Newton s'y intéressait.

Légèrement plus grand que lui, Theseus possédait un visage carré et une barbe fournie qui, parfaitement taillée, accentuait ses traits sérieux. Ses yeux quant à eux mis en exergue par de discrètes petites pattes d'oies, tiraient plus sur le bleu que sur le vert et sa chevelure châtain foncé aux reflets cuivrés, ramenée en arrière, semblait beaucoup plus disciplinée que celle de son cadet. Tout sur lui, jusqu'à son costume trois pièces noir et ses manières de dandy à la poigne de fer, respirait le prestige, la suffisance et le pouvoir. Choses dont Newton ne voyait guère l'utilité pour exercer le métier qu'il pratiquait lui-même actuellement. Magizoologiste ne nécessitait pas ce type de compétences et le rouquin s'en passait fort bien jusque là. Même si, au fond, avoir l'éloquence de son frère aurait pu à juste titre et dans certaines situations épineuses, le tirer d'affaire. Qu'importe, Newton préférait largement sa propre bonhommie à l'attitude raide et trop sérieuse de son frère. Mais cela, son aîné ne paraissait guère le comprendre.

Newt changea de position dans le vieux fauteuil en cuir marron, usé par l'âge, qui avait appartenu à son grand-père paternel. Dans la maisonnée familiale, c'était le siège qu'il avait toujours affectionné pour lire et rédiger quelques essais, la vieille odeur du cuir tanné se mélangeant avec celle des pages de parchemin. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le fauteuil lui paraissait bien inconfortable, si bien que le mage ne cessait de se trémousser, ses bras tantôt sur les accoudoirs ou pliés sous son menton, jambes décroisées puis croisées, le pied tapant sur le sol... Non, décidément, l'agacement que provoquait son frère chez lui ne l'aidait aucunement à profiter de son siège préféré.

\- Est-ce que tu as seulement intégré l'information Newton ?

\- J'ai parfaitement compris, oui, ce n'est pas la peine de me crier dessus.

La voix de Newton claqua, preuve de sa contrariété. Une petite exclamation échappa à son interlocuteur qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce avec un acharnement bien trop marqué.

\- Tu as drôlement l'air d'avoir compris ! l'invectiva le bien-nommé Theseus. Non mais regardez-le Mère ! appela-t-il celle-ci. Ce n'est quand même pas possible d'être aussi naïf par les temps qui courent !

La mère de famille, interpelée depuis la pièce d'à côté, laissa entendre un " _Ne vous battez pas les garçons !_ " auquel Theseus répondit par un grognement et un geste vif des bras. Puis il reporta son attention sur son cadet et Newton n'aima pas du tout le visage courroucé et moralisateur que prit son aîné.

\- Une vélane Newton. Une v-é-l-a-n-e, épela-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant en bas-âge particulièrement limité.

C'était donc cela, le fond du problème...

\- Pas besoin de me l'épeler, je ne suis pas stupide ! pesta le rouquin alors que ses yeux jetaient des éclairs on ne pouvait plus légitimes.

Il allait finir par se mettre en colère. Une grande première. Mais comme Madame Scamander répétait constamment : " _Tu es une force tranquille mon fils, et comme l'on dit, il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort !_ ". Son grand frère risquait fort d'en faire les frais s'il poursuivait cette conversation, stérile du point de vue de Newt.

\- Grands Dieux, reprit le chasseur de sorciers. Je t'explique A par B le danger que cette fichue créature représente et tu te contentes de me dire " _Je ne suis pas stupide_.", répéta-t-il en singeant son petit frère. Aurais-tu de la morve de troll dans les oreilles mon frère ? Les vélanes sont dan-ge-reu-ses.

\- Theseus, si tu épelles encore une fois quelque chose, je te jure que je te fais manger ta baguette, persifla le sorcier, s'attirant ainsi le regard étonné du plus vieux de la fratrie.

\- Grande première, Newton Scamander a ce qu'on appelle du répondant. Sans argument, mais c'est un bon début !

Le britannique laissa échapper le soupir qu'il retenait depuis une bonne demi-heure pour essayer d'ignorer les railleries du plus âgé. Sa valise, postée à l'abri dans sa chambre, là où son frère ne pourrait pas la confisquer, lui manquait déjà. Il souhaitait à cet instant aller s'y enfermer et passer du temps en compagnie de sa famille animale plutôt que de devoir supporter les cris colériques et intempestifs de l'Auror. Il était rare de le voir s'emporter ainsi et le mage aurait largement préféré que Theseus passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre. L'antagonisme avéré entre lui et Ella était particulièrement étonnant, tout comme la rage bouillonnante qui semblait tenir les entrailles du plus vieux.

\- Ce sont des manipulatrices Newton, reprit ce dernier sans se soucier de l'expression perplexe de son cadet. C'est dans leur nature. Leurs pouvoirs sont stupéfiants, je te l'accorde, concéda le sorcier. Mais cela n'enlève en rien le fait qu'elles sont dangereuses et ce pour plusieurs raisons : leur pouvoir de séduction, bien au delà des normes, et ne parlons pas de leurs accès de colère qui feraient passer les harpies pour des enfants de chœurs ! Alors non, Newton, tu peux certainement pas me dire que " _Tout va bien_." tandis que j'apprends que tu fréquentes une vélane ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Nous sommes juste... Collègues, insista le rouquin, comme si ce détail était primordial.

\- _Juste_ collègues ? C'est déjà de trop !

Il étouffa un juron dans sa barbe.

\- Ce petit malin me prend pour un imbécile, maugréa-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Newton.

Theseus lâcha un petit cri de désespoir tout en venant, de ses larges mains, fourrager dans sa barbe, comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'arracher de dépit. Madame Scamander entra à ce moment dans la pièce pour venir ranger quelques livres de cuisine dans la vaste bibliothèque s'étendant sur deux pans de murs. Le petit salon n'était guère un endroit pour se disputer de par sa vocation à la détente, mais la mère des deux garçons n'intervint pas dans la querelle, trop habituée à voir ses deux enfants se chamailler. Newton observa sa mère avec un petit regard suppliant tandis que Theseus recherchait également un soutien moral. Elle ne daigna pas leur accorder le moindre regard, comme pour leur signifier l'importance avec laquelle elle jugeait ces enfantillages. Elle les ignora donc proprement et quitta à nouveau la pièce. L'Auror reprit en conséquence son monologue, accentuant le froncement de sourcils de son frangin.

\- Tu m'aurais dit, à la limite, que tu étudiais les vélanes. J'aurais laissé passer, tu " _étudies_ " des créatures d'autant plus étranges et dangereuses - ne me dis pas non, je le sais ! -. Mais ça. Ca ! Collègues ? Es-tu en train de te payer ma tête ? Tu cherches à me faire sortir de mes gonds c'est cela ? s'enquit l'aîné en fulminant, son visage rougissant dangereusement et quelques veines palpitant à ses tempes et dans son cou.

\- Tu es vexé qu'elle ait démasqué trois mages noirs avant toi ? s'enquit Newton sans trop y croire. Parce que si c'est le cas, je t'assure que d'autres sorciers du Ministère en arrêtent aussi et que tu ne peux pas à toi tout seul mettre aux arrêts la totalité des partisans de Grindelwald.

\- C'est complètement hors sujet ! éructa l'aîné.

\- On ne dirait pas...

\- Je te demande simplement de t'en méfier et de cesser de la croiser "par hasard", bon sang ! Arrête de la côtoyer, elle est dangereuse !

\- Le problème Theseus, c'est que tu es beaucoup trop énervé pour que je tienne compte de tes propos. Pour mon information, ta fureur est-elle destinée à toutes les vélanes en général ou Ella a-t-elle fait quelque chose de particulier pour s'attirer ton courroux ? Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas la croiser.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à t'y forcer... gronda l'Auror.

Le Poufsouffle finit par se lever de son séant. Droit comme un piquet, il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, s'attirant le regard virulent de l'aîné des frangins Scamander qui s'attendait à un coup d'éclat. Puis Newton lâcha sa bombe, trop satisfait de l'effet qu'elle allait sans aucun doute provoquer.

\- Je commencerais par te signifier que je gère ma vie comme je l'entends et que je fréquente les personnes qu'il me sied. Si cela ne te convient pas, soit, mais ne viens pas me rabâcher les oreilles avec tes préjugés moyenâgeux mon frère, je m'en contre-fiche.

\- Tu n'en as cure ? Espèce d'imbécile, je suis Auror, je me dois de...

\- Quoi ? Me protéger ? Faire respecter la Loi ? Je te signale que je suis amplement capable de me défendre, je ne serais pas magizoologiste sans cela. Et par ailleurs, rien n'interdit de fréquenter des vélanes pour peu que l'on en rencontre.

\- Fréquenter ? Je croyais que vous n'étiez _que_ collègues ? persifla-t-il.

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

\- Ce sont des démons à figures d'anges, je dis ça pour ton bien, tu devrais...

\- Ca y est Theseus ? Tu as fini de radoter ? le coupa Newton en haussant pour la première fois la voix dans la conversation qui avait été jusqu'ici à sens unique. Parce que Mère a probablement besoin d'aide pour préparer le thé.

Le regard éberlué que lui offrit alors Theseus valait tout l'or volé par le niffleur.

\- Du thé ? Pourquoi le thé ? Il n'est pas l'heure du thé ?!

Son malaise face à la réaction trop calme de son cadet semblait avoir une certaine emprise sur lui. Sa voix qui avait pris quelques tonalités plus aiguës en témoignait. Newton lui tourna le dos et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine afin de l'aider dans la confection de son fameux thé à l'orange et des petits boudoirs l'accompagnant. Theseus les y rejoignit avec hésitation. Ce fut en entendant la matriarche chantonner en cuisinant que la puce lui fut mise à l'oreille.

\- ... Est-ce que nous attendons quelqu'un pour le thé ?

L'Auror ne semblait pas vouloir y croire et le magizoologiste lui offrit un regard à mi-chemin entre la satisfaction et la provocation. Chose qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Mais son aîné avait le chic pour faire ressortir ses petits travers habituellement enfouis. Enquiquiner son grand frère qui le lui rendait bien n'avait jamais été son passe-temps favori, mais parfois, remettre les pendules à l'heure et équilibrer les points dans les deux camps semblait nécessaire. Il ne put d'ailleurs pas répondre à la question de son aîné car la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit depuis le couloir. Theseus lui offrit alors le regard de celui qui se sait piégé et refuse d'y croire tant qu'il n'en aura pas la preuve.

\- Je reviens, je vais ouvrir à Ella. Tu sais, ma collègue, la v-é-l-a-n-e, confirma le mage du bout des lèvres avec un petit sourire à peine dissimulé. J'ai ma prochaine mission de terrain à préparer avec elle, sur ordre du Bureau des Mystères et nos horaires de travail ne nous permettaient pas de nous croiser pour le faire.

Il n'était pas mesquin, mais voir le visage de son frère se décomposer de la sorte avait quelque chose de satisfaisant. Surtout après le discours emprunt de colère qu'il venait de subir pendant plus d'une heure sans pouvoir y couper. Et toc ! Il sentit l'aîné de la fratrie lui emboîter le pas vivement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte et s'arrêter aussitôt lorsque Madame Scamander l'interpela. Juste avant que Newton n'ouvre la porte de la demeure Scamander à la langue-de-plomb, il fut presque certain d'entendre sa mère promettre à Theseus qu'il existait d'autres orifices autrement plus douloureux que la bouche pour faire passer une baguette s'il osait ne serait-ce que faire une remarque déplacée à la charmante collègue de Newton. Une bouffée d'amour gonfla le coeur du mage en même temps qu'un sourire lui échappait. Jamais Theseus n'aurait le dernier mot avec leur mère. Jamais. Il ouvrit la porte en bois massif. Comme prévu, la demoiselle s'y tenait, élégante comme toujours dans une robe grise anthracite brodée de perles nacrées, surmontée de son habituel manteau noir à fourrure, ses longues boucles blondes platine flottant dans son dos.

\- Bonjour Ella, sourit-il immédiatement en observant la jeune femme postée fièrement sur le perron.

\- Sahir, le salua-t-elle en inclinant sa tête.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, chose qu'elle fit avec une timidité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Une fois la porte refermée, il repassa devant son invitée pour la guider.

\- Suivez-moi, l'encouragea-t-il en lui adressant un petit signe de la main.

Il passa devant la cuisine, à présent vide, pour se diriger vers le grand salon de la demeure, le son des talons des escarpins de la jeune femme claquant dans son dos.

Ce fut la première fois que Newton laissait entrer la vélane dans son cercle familial.

* * *

 **Rose-Eliade** : Merci de me suivre et d'apprécier ce "travail" que je fais, bien qu'il s'agisse surtout d'une source de plaisir ! J'espère que tu te plairas toujours autant dans la lecture de ce recueil !

 **N. Swann** : Je dois reconnaître que je cherche toujours l'équilibre entre Newton et Ella. Lui qui est si réfractaire aux habitudes du genre humain et elle tellement décidée à le faire tourner en bourrique. Bien qu'il ne saisisse pas encore le sens de tout ceci. Car c'est la grande question... Que lui veut-elle ? La réponse viendra sous peu ! L'addiction, c'est mal, mais bon, la lecture n'engendre rien de plus, généralement, que des fantasmes, aussi... On va pas s'en plaindre ! ;) M'en parle pas, c'est galère de trouver des infos sur cette période. Heureusement, j'ai une bonne base de données, plein de faits historiques et une bonne dose d'imagination pour m'aider ! Pour les sous-entendus constants d'Ella, je dois t'avouer que Newton fait souvent genre de ne pas les comprendre afin de ne pas lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à l'embarrasser ! Mais des fois, pas le choix, elle fait mouche et il en reste baba ! XD Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite comprendre le passif entre Ella et Theseus ! ;) J'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'aura plu également !


	8. Air

Huitième chapitre ON ! Mon rythme d'écriture ralentit, non pas parce que je traînasse, mais parce que je suis une éternelle insatisfaite ! Et ce chapitre n'a pas été des plus faciles ! Néanmoins, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, ça fait grandir ! See you soon !

Consignes : /

Thèmes : "Loyal", "Ignore", "Air", "Blank pages", "Punch"

 **Défi 12 : Air (Newton Scamander)**

* * *

Newton n'arrivait pas à penser clairement. Lui et Ella s'enfuyaient sans se retourner depuis déjà deux heures. Le jeune homme songea fugacement qu'il aurait réellement aimé cesser de courir. A bout de souffle, leurs corps réclamant une pause bien méritée, les deux compères ne s'arrêtèrent même pas pour vérifier si leur poursuivant était toujours sur leurs talons. Préférant les zones boisées aux espaces à découvert, il n'était pas rare que l'un d'eux soit griffé par une branche ou une ronce mal placées. Pourtant leur cadence ne ralentit pas. Grimpant sur un promontoire rocheux placé sur son chemin, le pied de Newton dérapa, le faisant chuter en avant. Sur ses talons, Ella réussit de justesse à le stabiliser juste avant qu'il ne s'étale de tout son long. Du plat de la main, elle exerça une légère pression dans son dos et l'invectiva à poursuivre leur course d'un signe de tête pressé. Les deux collègues se remirent à courir à perdre haleine, les poumons en feu, les yeux secs. L'un comme l'autre n'avaient guère le temps de prendre conscience de leur environnement. Un bruit de cuir que l'on claque dans l'air les renseigna quant à la distance de leur poursuivant. Mais plus précis encore, ce fut le cri guttural de la créature qui confirma au sorcier que l'animal était beaucoup plus près que ce que ses calculs ne le lui avaient suggéré. Une bourrasque souffla au-dessus de leurs têtes, signe que l'animal ailé les surplombait. Aussitôt, en apercevant l'ombre à leurs pieds grossir à une vitesse folle, le magizoologiste plongea en avant et entraîna la jeune femme à sa suite. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi derrière un rocher concave qui leur permettait de se dissimuler pour quelques minutes de répit. Enfin l'espérait-il… Car deux secondes plus tard, un nouveau grondement grave et fortement mécontent résonna.

\- Ne respirez plus… chuchota Newton en venant coller son index devant les lèvres de sa compagne d'infortune.

Accroupie contre lui, Ella hocha la tête positivement pour montrer qu'elle avait bien compris. La course effrénée qu'ils venaient d'effectuer rendit la suspension de leur respiration difficile. Newt était presque sûr qu'en y prêtant attention, avec une ouïe plus développée, il était possible d'entendre les battements de cœur dans leurs cages thoraciques. Et si lui pouvait presque les entendre… Le pansedefer ukrainien aussi. Un craquement sinistre retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes et des graviers accompagnés de terre dévalèrent sur eux. Par réflexe, Newton s'empressa de plaquer son bras libre contre la poitrine de la vélane de sorte à l'aplatir contre le rocher derrière lequel ils étaient dissimulés. Il ne fit guère attention à la bienséance de son geste tant il était obnubilé par leur traqueur. Contre son bras, le cœur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre, en résonnance avec le sien. Dans un tremblement à peine maîtrisé, le sorcier leva doucement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une griffe si grosse qu'elle semblait pouvoir perforer n'importe quelle protection magique et physique. L'animal les cherchait. Un souffle chaud balaya l'espace devant le dragon et manqua de les atteindre. Si près de la créature, la vélane et le mage pouvaient sentir la chaleur émaner des écailles gris métallique et en distinguer toute la rugosité. Les pattes de l'animal bougèrent sur la roche en un crissement désagréable qui força les deux jeunes gens à serrer des dents à défaut de pouvoir se boucher les oreilles. Pendant quelques secondes qui parurent interminables, le dragon resta là à humer l'air, son regard scrutant les alentours avec férocité. Ils avaient si subitement disparu de son champ de vision que cela avait dû l'interpeler. Un nouveau cri grave sortit de sa gueule, faisant grimacer les deux agents du Ministère. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent et le reptile finit par s'envoler dans le but certain de parcourir à nouveau les lieux pour les débusquer. Conscient que le pansedefer ne pouvait les voir tant qu'il reprenait son envol, Newton se décolla de la paroi et entraîna aussitôt Ella à sa suite.

\- Il faut atteindre le camp de la réserve. Les protections magiques tiendront un temps...

Il reprit sa respiration, l'air lui brûlant les poumons tandis que quelques mèches rousses collaient à son visage, perlant de sueur. Le reste de sa chevelure virevoltait au gré du vent, chaque bourrasque ébouriffant sa tignasse et celle de sa collègue.

\- Le temps de trouver une solution, ajouta-t-il.

Un rire sans joie échappa à Ella qui le suivait comme son ombre. Leurs pas semblaient synchronisés, si bien que l'on aurait pu croire que les bruits de leur course effrénée ne venaient que d'une seule et même personne.

\- Parce que vous pensez réellement qu'il y a une solution ? pesta-t-elle avant qu'un nuage de poussière ne la force à fermer la bouche et les yeux quelques secondes. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi calée que vous en matière de créatures, mais les dragons ont une sacré mémoire, et de surcroît un sale caractère. Celui-ci ne nous lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas récupéré ces fichus œufs ! Est-ce que ce sont les siens au moins ? s'insurgea-t-elle, le visage rougi.

La voix grave de la vélane laissait filtrer son agacement et peut-être une note d'anxiété. Newton ne s'y trompa guère, il ne lui était pas destiné. La jeune femme était obnubilée par le contrôle et perdre ainsi pied face à une situation mortelle avait de quoi ébranler les plus stoïques. Il faut dire que le pansedefer ukrainien était connu pour être un dangereux tueur de sorcier impossible à domestiquer ou ne serait-ce que dresser. Alors être poursuivi par l'un de ces dragons ne laissait guère place à l'imagination quant à ce qu'il ferait d'eux s'il les attrapait.

\- Vous n'avez jamais de plan d'attaque ?

Cette fois, cela sonnait bien comme une accusation. Légitime de surcroît. Des plans, il en avait. Souvent. Fonctionnels ? Pas tout le temps.

\- D'habitude, ça se passe bien, mais là… Ce n'est pas vraiment… Ce qui était prévu…

\- Evidemment ! Comme l'Egypte ! maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que c'était trop facile de récupérer ces œufs aux mains des trafiquants ? Je parie qu'ils savaient pour le dragon à leurs trousses !

Newton ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Si Ella se montrait étonnamment bavarde, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'être prise en chasse par en dragon en était un effet secondaire.

Le duo s'engouffra précipitamment à couvert d'un bosquet lorsque le dragon changea de cap. Ayant atteint une altitude suffisante, il pouvait faire demi-tour et poursuivre sa traque. Avec son odorat développé, Newton se doutait qu'ils devaient représenter des proies faciles pour l'animal. Ella buta sur son talon, manquant de les faire trébucher tous les deux. Puis aussi subitement que cela, la langue-de-plomb cessa sa course.

\- J'en ai assez ! s'écria-t-elle en pivotant brusquement vers l'ombre menaçante projetée par le pansedefer ukrainien se précipitant à leur rencontre.

\- Ella !

Le magizoologiste eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur elle pour la plaquer au sol qu'une gerbe de flammes s'échappait de la gueule de la créature, manquant de les carboniser sur place. Il les avait repérés ! Les flammes prirent immédiatement possession des lieux, ravageant herbe et arbres, léchant les troncs avec un appétit dévorant, ne laissant que cendre et désolation sur leur passage. A nouveau le dragon dut prendre de l'altitude pour espérer revenir à leur hauteur. Le cadet Scamander s'empressa donc de se relever et de tirer à sa suite une Ella furibonde.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? J'allais… commença-t-elle en essayant de faire demi-tour.

\- Êtes-vous folle ? cria-t-il en lui coupant la parole, bien qu'il n'en ait guère l'habitude. Il aurait pu vous tuer si je n'avais pas… Non ! Vous n'allez certainement pas remettre ça ! la gronda-t-il en la forçant à se mettre à couvert, là où le feu ne les atteindrait pas tout de suite.

Les flammes rougeoyaient, progressant à vitesse folle parmi les arbres. Les oiseaux piaillaient en s'enfuyant loin du feu et du responsable de ce carnage. Chaque animal présent sur les lieux essayait de détaler aussi loin que possible, avant d'être rattrapé par la vague de mort frappant la frondaison.

\- J'vais lui régler son compte ! maugréa Ella d'une façon si familière qu'elle étonna Newt.

Il l'avait toujours vue si… Calme. Maîtrisée. Enfin, il oubliait parfois de quelle essence étaient nées les vélanes. La colère faisait partie intégrante de leur âme. Et entraîner à sa suite une vélane récalcitrante n'était pas des plus aisés, surtout lorsque celle-ci hésitait entre s'enfuir et se battre contre un dragon. Le mage se fit la réflexion que, pourtant, Ella n'avait rien de ces chevaliers en armure des histoires moldues qui pourfendaient un dragon pour sauver la princesse. Et lui n'avait d'ailleurs absolument rien de commun avec une princesse.

\- Vous n'allez rien faire ! Continuons jusqu'au lac, j'essaierai à nouveau de nous transplaner !

\- Il me suffirait de me transformer pour le… l'entendit-il marmonner entre deux quintes de toux causées par la fumée.

\- Vous… Quoi ?

Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur l'étrange formulation de sa collègue que les flammes les rattrapèrent sur la gauche, forçant le couple à bifurquer. Il aurait été aisé de faire cesser l'incendie s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de vent pour l'alimenter et si l'air ambiant n'avait pas été aussi étouffant.

Il leur fallut au final très peu de temps pour atteindre le lac malgré la menace du reptile qui planait constamment au-dessus de leur tête et les obstacles naturels qui s'étaient accumulés sur leur chemin. Newton s'empressa d'utiliser sa baguette dans le vain espoir de les transplaner en sécurité à la réserve ukrainienne où il avait pu officier des années auparavant, durant la guerre. Il voulait mettre le plus de distance entre eux et la créature en furie.

Les trafiquants étaient à présent le cadet de leur souci. Le dragon avait surgi au camp de fortune de ces receleurs et bandits au moment où la langue-de-plomb et le magizoologiste s'emparaient des œufs que les gredins avaient dérobés. La suite semblait assez floue dans l'esprit de Newton. Il se souvenait du chaos qu'avait engendré la bête en attaquant les trafiquants d'espèces. Il se souvenait aussi des cris de ces derniers, dévorés vivants, le sang se répandant sur l'herbe grasse. Son cœur avait commencé à cogner fort à ce moment-là. Il se souvenait à peine d'avoir saisi la main d'Ella dans la sienne pour l'entraîner dans sa fuite. Le pansedefer n'était pas un dragonneau. Au vu de sa taille et de l'épaisseur de ses écailles, il avait au moins quelques siècles. Le promontoire rocheux surplombant le lac sur lequel ils étaient perchés n'était pas la meilleure cachette qui soit. D'ici, ils étaient à la merci du dragon. Aussi Newton réitéra-t-il son essai de transplanage. Raté. Un cri s'éleva au-dessus de leurs têtes et il sembla au sorcier que l'air se chargeait de cendres.

\- Par les plumes de mes ancêtres… ! Sautez ! cria de sa voix rauque la vélane.

D'une force que sa silhouette féminine ne laissait pas deviner, Ella le saisit par le bras et, sans plus de cérémonie, les fit basculer dans le vide. Ce sentiment de tomber sans pouvoir se retenir avait quelque chose d'assez désagréable. Comme une situation qui lui échappait, c'était une sensation déstabilisante. A la façon de pantins désarticulés, les deux Britanniques agitèrent les bras, comme s'ils cherchaient à s'envoler. La chute parut interminable au mage. Pourtant, elle prit fin après quelques secondes seulement et le choc de leurs corps dans l'eau fut plus insupportable encore. Ce fut l'effet saisissant du froid qui le troubla le plus. Son cerveau sembla se remettre à fonctionner à plein régime, analysant leur situation et les différentes options s'offrant à eux. L'eau s'infiltra dans chaque maille de leurs tenues, alourdissant leurs corps pour les entraîner vers le fond. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, une myriade de couleurs rougeoyantes se bousculait, les flammes roulant sur la surface du lac. La chaleur était telle que malgré l'eau, Newton la sentait sans peine agresser sa peau. D'un geste, il fit signe à Ella de nager sous l'eau et de s'éloigner du périmètre attaqué par le pansedefer. Il fallait faire vite avant que leurs faibles poumons ne les trahissent et se vident de cet air si vital. En quelques brasses dérangées par le poids de leurs vêtements, ils s'éloignèrent suffisamment pour se permettre de refaire surface. Ils s'assurèrent au préalable qu'aucune ombre funeste ne les surplombait avant de s'autoriser à respirer un air vicié de cendres.

La rencontre entre le feu et l'eau avait laissé place à une vapeur opaque qui les dissimulait aisément. La chaleur encore présente lui donna la vague impression de se trouver en zone tropicale où la saison des pluies et l'humidité ambiante collaient les cheveux au visage et les vêtements à la peau. En se maintenant de façon stationnaire à l'aide de quelques gestes mesurés, Newton chercha du regard sa compagne d'infortune. Alors qu'il commençait tout juste à se calmer, le sorcier sentit son coeur rater un battement en ne voyant pas Ella. Par la barbe de Merlin, est-ce qu'elle... ? Sentant l'affolement le gagner et sa respiration se bloquer dans ses poumons, le magizoologiste commença à appeler Ella. Scrutant l'eau où il n'aurait pu manquer la chevelure platine de la vélane, il s'évertua du mieux qu'il pouvait à rester calme. La langue-de-plomb s'apprêtait à s'attaquer à un dragon. _Un dragon_. Ce n'était tout de même pas un petit lac de pacotille qui allait en venir à bout ? D'abord doucement il cria son nom, en cherchant autour de lui, puis de plus en plus fort. Oh diantre... Peut-être ne savait-elle pas nager. S'était-elle éloignée ? Ou pire ? Il s'apprêtait à réitérer son appel lorsque quelque chose le cueillit sans douceur sur la tête en même temps qu'il se prenait une gerbe d'eau. Déconcentré, il manqua de couler. En se retournant, une main posée sur l'arrière de son crâne endolori, il effectua quelques mouvements laborieux pour finalement se retrouver face à une vélane dont l'expression semblait à mi-chemin entre la malice et l'agacement. Celle-ci tenait dans l'une de ses mains une chaussure qu'elle venait vraisemblablement de lui flanquer à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Vous devriez crier plus fort, je ne suis pas certaine que le dragon nous ait bien localisés, déclara-t-elle goguenarde, ses lèvres remontées en un sourire ironique.

\- Vous ne répondiez pas... ! se défendit le britannique dont la main n'avait pas lâché sa baguette.

\- Peut-être parce que j'étais encore sous l'eau, le railla-t-elle sans douceur. Je suis une vélane, pas une sirène, difficile de converser avec de l'eau dans les poumons ! marmonna-t-elle tout en essayant maladroitement et inutilement d'essorer sa longue chevelure.

Newton ignora le ton cassant de celle qu'il avait pris pour une sorcière à leur première rencontre. Jamais l'anglaise ne lui avait montré le moindre ressentiment et ce malgré les quelques ennuis qu'ils avaient pu s'attirer. D'habitude, le sorcier parvenait à les éviter. Mais depuis qu'une variable s'était ajoutée à l'équation - Ella - il avait la nette impression d'être poursuivi par une poisse sans nom. Mais en était-il responsable ? Le magizoologiste n'était pourtant pas du genre à croire aux quolibets en rapport avec le destin et le karma. Cependant, il devait reconnaître que depuis qu'il s'était attiré les faveurs aussi incompréhensibles qu'étranges de la jeune femme... Les ennuis ne faisaient que pleuvoir. Coïncidence ou fatalité ?

\- Venez là.

L'injonction n'était pas une suggestion et Newton se rapprocha, toujours dissimulé par cette brume causée par le reptile. Lorsqu'il fut assez prêt d'elle dans un état stationnaire, Ella le tira à lui sans ménagement. Il se retrouva donc contraint d'être collé contre le corps aux formes on ne pouvait plus féminines de sa comparse. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche dans le vain espoir de protester contre ce geste qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle lui coupa la parole.

\- Cessez de vous agiter, je vais nous transplaner. Vous avez bien les oeufs ?

Il hocha de la tête de façon positive, non sans lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Les pieds de la jeune femme effectuaient de larges mouvements dans l'eau de sorte à la maintenir à la surface, malgré le poids de son manteau à fourrure. D'un mouvement ample, elle étira la chaîne de son talisman qu'il avait déjà aperçu. La pierre brilla un bref instant entre les doigts de la lady.

\- Vous avez votre propre portoloin ? s'exclama-t-il, incertain quant à la nature de l'objet.

\- Bien sûr que non... Ce n'est pas exactement un portoloin… Mais peu importe !

La vélane lui offrit une petite moue en même temps qu'un haussement d'épaules significatif.

\- A missions périlleuses, mesures adaptées, conclut-elle en le serrant sa main.

Alors qu'il observait la lumière du joyau pulser, il sentit la jeune femme agripper ses jambes autour de sa taille et avant qu'il ne puisse s'indigner du poids qu'elle lui rajoutait, elle sourit.

\- Accrochez-vous.

La suite fut des plus désagréables. Loin de ressembler au transplanage, le médaillon que la vélane portait constamment sur elle les dématérialisa sans plus de cérémonie non sans aspirer leurs consciences. Puis ce fut la chute. A nouveau. Courte, mais déplaisante. Le sorcier laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur lorsque son dos percuta le sol pavé. La douleur fut d'autant plus vive lorsque la vélane s'écrasa sur lui sans aucune douceur. Loin de chercher à commenter le poids de la lady, il avait tout de même des manières, il se permit tout de même de lâcher un râle de souffrance.

\- Vous... Me faites mal... souffla-t-il, sa tête l'élançant du fait de sa rencontre avec les pavés.

\- Ah. Vous m'en voyez navrée.

Ella haussa un sourcil sans émotion particulière. Ouvrant une paupière, le cadet Scamander avisa les alentours. Les deux collègues se trouvaient dans une ruelle sans aucun doute londonienne dont les maisonnettes sombres se dressaient vers le ciel. Et Ella... La demoiselle ne semblait guère décidée à bouger, assise à califourchon sur son bassin. Etalé de tout son long, le mage chercha à se relever mais, d'une main, elle appuya sur son torse pour l'obliger à rester au sol.

\- Laissez-moi deux minutes, que j'essore mes cheveux et que je rajuste un peu ma tenue trempée.

Les yeux du sorcier s'arrondirent. Etait-ce vraiment important, là, tout de suite ? Quelqu'un risquait de les surprendre et il était peu convenable de s'adonner à ce genre de choses en pleine rue, aussi déserte soit-elle. Newton tiqua. Ils ne faisaient en soi rien de mal. Mais il était certain, pour avoir observé ses congénères humains que c'était le genre de situation malaisante où l'honneur de la demoiselle se retrouverait bafoué et sa fierté à lui, mise à mal. Il n'eut guère le temps de faire tourner son cerveau en ébullition que déjà la jeune femme se relevait. Elle lui tendit même une main salvatrice qu'il finit par saisir. La vélane semblait disposée à lui donner un aperçu de sa force physique et Newton s'en sentit honoré. Elle qui avait toujours l'air précieuse, et ce même sans son pouvoir enjôleur, devait donc posséder une force colossale toujours maîtrisée...

\- Puisque l'agent de liaison avec l'Ukraine ne pourra pas récupérer les oeufs avant quelques jours... Il faut leur trouver une cachette adéquate.

\- Il aurait pu les récupérer à temps si nous nous étions rendu directement à la réserve... marmonna Newton sans la regarder tandis qu'il employait sa baguette pour faire sécher ses vêtements et ceux de la langue-de-plomb.

\- Oui et bien, vous m'en devez une sur ce coup-ci, j'ai vidé toute la magie de mon médaillon et il me faudra une décennie pour espérer accumuler à nouveau ce type de puissance.

\- Ce n'était donc pas un portoloin ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non, plutôt un artefact qui me permet d'accumuler de la magie. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir Sahir que je n'ai pas de baguette, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué. Comme toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient d'elle ce qu'elle était et non pas une sorcière.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous y aller, si vous avez terminé de me dévisager ? sourit-elle à nouveau avec amusement, comme si la tension des heures précédentes s'était totalement évanouie. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous garder en sûreté ces oeufs. Cela vous évitera d'avoir à les dissimuler dans votre valise.

\- Je pourrais, haussa-t-il des épaules en la regardant aviser la rue perpendiculaire à celle qu'ils occupaient.

\- Oui, mais de cette façon, vous ne seriez pas impartial et le Ministère pourrait vous reprocher de vouloir vous les approprier. Il nous faudra intercepter l'agent de liaison avant qu'il ne fasse un rapport au Ministère selon lequel nous avons volé les oeufs. Puisque ce n'est pas le cas. Et si le Ministère l'apprenait tout de même et croyait l'agent... Après avoir fouillé, ils ne trouveraient rien. Les confier à quelqu'un d'extérieur, à qui nous aurons fait signer une décharge, une personne digne de confiance évidemment, serait donc le plus judicieux. Et je connais une personne toute indiquée, lui assura-t-elle.

D'un signe élégant de sa main manucurée, elle lui fit signe de le suivre. Vérifiant à gauche puis à droite que la voie était libre – Newt n'était pas bien sûr de savoir de quoi – le couple qui n'en était pas un traversa la rue, se mêlant à la foule. Ils gagnèrent sans se presser la rue d'en face, aussi inoccupée que le laissait deviner son air mal famé. Ella y entra comme si elle en était une habituée. Cependant, avant que le magizoologiste ne la suive, elle s'arrêta et, posant sa main sur son torse, l'intima de rester ici pour faire le guet. Elle en profita pour glisser l'une de ses mains dans la poche du manteau à présent sec du sorcier. Pour l'occasion, l'une de ses poches étaient plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, de sorte à y accueillir les œufs sauvés in extremis. Ella s'en saisit et dans un chuchotement lui promit qu'elle revenait vite. Partagé entre la curiosité et le malaise de laisser quelqu'un s'emparer de ces œufs, même momentanément et pour la bonne cause… Newton se concentra sur la surveillance des lieux. Remontant le col de son manteau pour se protéger du temps, son regard perçant erra ici et là, détaillant les passants. Régulièrement, il portait ses pupilles sur le dos de la blonde qui s'éloignait d'une démarche chaloupée. La vélane s'arrêta à une quinzaine de mètres de lui et, grimpant un petit perron, elle vint taper quelques coups sur une porte sombre. Le battant s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un homme, semble-t-il, que le jeune sorcier distingua à peine. Il entendit quelques rires, vit Ella sourire tout en tendant les œufs… Puis deux paires d'yeux luminescents se fixèrent sur lui. Comme pris en faute, le sorcier se sentit soudainement épié et leur tourna subitement le dos, son cou rentré dans ses épaules. Peu importe qui était ce type, au moins, les œufs étaient en sécurité. N'est-ce pas ?

Il ne le savait pas encore mais Newton venait de rencontrer pour la première fois Louis Delacour.

* * *

 **Rose-Eliade** : On est d'accord ! Ce qui est bien avec Newton, c'est qu'il est fort... Mais ce n'est pas de la force brute ! Il rivalise d'intelligence et d'ingéniosité pour parvenir à ses fins, et c'est ce qui le rend intéressant à développer !

 **N. Swann** : J'essaie de développer la famille de Newton mais il y a très peu d'informations sur sa maman (si ça se trouve elle est décédée cette pauvre femme !) et je ne sais pas encore comment il interagit avec son frère... Seul le prochain film nous le dira, mais en attendant... THESEUS EST A MOI AHAHA ! Et j'aime beaucoup cette dynamique que j'installe où Newton ne comprend pas que son frère puisse être aussi protecteur alors que ses actions semblent prouver le contraire ! Petit à petit, j'essaie également de développer Ella, de sorte à ce qu'elle s'ouvre à Newton et que cela ait l'air naturel. Avec le précédent chapitre, tu as pu voir que leur relation a évolué encore un peu plus. En vérité, c'est assez étrange mais écrire un Newton désabusé et incompris de la plupart de ses comparses humains n'est pas si difficile à rédiger, étonnamment ! xD Merci encore pour ces compliments !


End file.
